In ancient times
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: Kakarot is an Egyptian High Priest, Vegeta the Pharaoh. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

_My life was fulfilling enough, I was born as the son of a High Priest Bardock, wealth and power given to me without question; my life was simple or so I believed it was. My childhood was very good, I had the best of many things, I never went without nourishment, I went to school learnt to read and write, and as a child I had many good companions. _

_ Yes not many were as fortunate like myself growing up in the beautiful city Swenet, living beside the Royal courtyard of the mighty Pharaoh in the great temple of the sun god Amun-Ra. I was taught the proper teaching and practices of the temple, reciting the hymns and chants word by word ensuring none were incorrect; to make a mistake, no matter how miniscule it was, would anger the god's. But I do not believe no matter how many times I try to please the god's with offerings and blessings I would never be able to redeem my soul; and yet I still stand in the temple praying and maintaining. _

_ One day I came to the startling realization that not only had I become a man, but the others whom I studied with had as well. I believe it was when I watched them doing whatever they did once the class came to an end, either it be to practice their scriptures, talk about the latest scandals, or what 'he' loved to do, race. I was simply minding my own work, nose deep in the scriptures of our god's._

_ I was interrupted by the blast of sand kicked around me, and the loud grunt accompanied with a light cough. I looked down seeing him there, I suppressed a chuckle; it seemed he lost his footing while racing landing face first in the sand at my feet. He stood shaking off the access sand from his ebony hair and simple tunic; I watched entrapped, suddenly this act was becoming far much more to me then it should. I started from his sandaled feet nearly buried, his toned and powerful legs bared to the harsh sun, his waist was trim, tight muscled stomach, strong chest, powerful arms and shoulders, thick corded neck, his skin was another thing to admire; tanned to perfection, looking smooth to touch perhaps like silk. I dared myself to look higher narrow face, pointed nose, think top lip with a thicker plum colored bottom, sharp dark eyes. One of his hands were buried deep in his ebony locks shaking out the sand that gathered there, his head tilted, bangs slightly covering his eyes, those dark eyes staring at me; not in anger no. He raised a brow ever so slightly, a small smirk graced that beautiful regal face; it was though he said something to me with the little gestures 'like what you see?' they asked me, and 'do you think you can handle me?'. I shuddered then wondering if I could, if I should. _

_ My attention was taking away from the beautiful sight to see the young boy Brolly; yet again I looked him up and down like I had with the first, I noticed only that he was in-fact a man now fully grown out, towering over the other. I did not have the same stirrings, I looked at him like I would with any other; he was just a man, a man alone in my eyes. But the other, he placed such a trembling desire in me, something that was terribly wrong and by the looks he was giving me I do not think I am the only one who felt them. I looked over to my other classmates that day and seen them all in a new light, yes it was true, we all were full grown and soon we would all be separated by the things we will become in our adult lives. Maybe I would see some of these people sparsely, others perhaps daily. _

_ I looked over to that beautiful creature again, our eyes locked; his expression said it all to me, he was interested and conflicted. I thought at the time I would die from the possibilities, me and him alone, in an empty temple… I remember quite well I blushed furiously then at my thoughts. At the time I knew I shouldn't have such impure thoughts, I knew that the man who stood before me was not for any to fantasize about, he was pure, he was the son of Pharaoh, and the son of the mighty god Ra. He was Prince Vegeta, the one day ruler of Egypt. I should have listened to myself then, I should have looked away and never look upon him again; but I didn't. _

_ It was a slow descent into damnation, I held on so tightly, fighting off all urges, he did as well. We both knew how wrong it was to feel these things, to want them more than a parched man would water. Being held in the same room with our classmates became too unbearable, the tension thick between us; accidental touches became the norm between us; I would brush a single digit against his hand, and he would find any sort of reason to brush against me or bump into me. _

_ We talked on occasions, he knew I was going to become the new high priest once my father deemed me fit, so he may travel around temple to temple and see the majestic Nile from top to bottom. We both understood the feelings of lust we shared could never happen__; I was to be the high priest of the god's it w__as expected of me to abstain from sexual activity, now I was allowed to have a wife and raise a family, wife being the keyword. As for Vegeta, well he was to be the next Pharaoh and the Pharaoh never lays with a man, especially a male priest. To say it would be scandalous would easily be a understatement; Vegeta would be dethroned and exiled, I would be killed, and the torment would not end, once we cease to be with the living we would forever be damned to the underworld. _

_ In our young age I didn't love him, it was simple curiosity and lust we felt. We both found each other highly attractive, and the idea of our union being forbidden was an extra assistive to our lust. We didn't act out our needs for years, biting it back harshly, diving into our duties to distract ourselves, finding reasons not to be around one another. It was hard but we accomplished it, it went reasonably well for us both; I believed the feelings I had for him was gone, I did the daily morning cleansings with the other priests, surrounded by nearly naked man daily did nothing for me. I truly believed then my stirrings were gone and I wouldn't have to see Vegeta for quite some time; that was until several major events in our lives changed our routine. _

_ My father passed down the title to me, intrusting the temple he called home to my care, I became High priest. The Pharaoh himself came into the temple and blessed me, accepting me, giving me the granted permission of the son of god. I took the title with no second thoughts, I was born to succeed past my father, keeping the title in my family. I was two years into my position as High priest and found it very tranquil, the only difference was the amount of times I been in the presents of the Pharaoh, he would come several times for a cleansing, bring an offering to Amun-Ra, or ask Amun-Ra to watch over his son, to ensure his victory over the enemy, and bring him home safely. Not once had it occur to me that once Vegeta took the spot as Pharaoh I would be seeing him instead. _

_ I grew accustomed not seeing the prince instead greeting his father in my temple to pray for the both of them. It seemed the prince was far too busy with war councils and racing his chariot to give offerings to the god's. But I knew the true answer; he avoided the temple like I had mentally avoided him all those years. _

_ Then the second course of action that struck finalized our lives, and our souls. The great Pharaoh passed on making his way to the afterlife. I, being the high priest, cast the late Pharaoh with the spells he requested before his death, and wrapped his body. He was placed in his __sarcophagus__ in the temple, which he would remain the night until the morning came and we made their way to the great valley to bury him. It was that night I laid eyes on perfection once again. _

_ I was awaken by the creaking of the thick wooden door, thinking it was perhaps a thief brazen and daring enough to rob the Pharaoh of his precious jewelry, I went to investigate. I had to take a step back and shake my head to ensure what I saw was in-fact real and not some dream. He stood there standing above his father's coffin illuminated by the soft glow of the moon, his dark features glowed with unfathomed misery; maybe he knew then what his fate would be, maybe he knew we would commit such unlawful acts. I could see that he bulked up more from the last time I truly looked upon him, I could see scarring on that beautiful skin, no doubt from war. My skin tingled, my heart drummed with intensity, I knew then my body still lusted for him, cried for him, needed him; I wanted him more than any nourishment or ale in the world. He looked up to me, and in that brief moment we shared I saw him flinch, I knew he needed to be alone, to deal with the loss in his own way; but I couldn't leave. Instead I walked up to him, placed a hand on the hot flesh of his broad shoulder, and we prayed; for what exactly I am not certain, maybe it was for safe passage for the late Pharaoh to the afterlife, or maybe it was for our own selves pleading with our souls to remain strong, or praying for forgiveness, perhaps it was a combination of them all. _

_ I am the High Priest Kakarot, my turbulent lust and fantasies had become far much more then I wanted it to, mine and the great Pharaoh Vegeta. We shared something that should have never happened, and in my last days I feel it is a story that should be written. Maybe one day others like ourselves would learn from us, save themselves. _

**Holy *beep* another one… Okay I am just going to make an excuse for myself then, since 'Welcome''Spark' is coming to an end soon. (I am finishing up the chapters and will post them soon) I started on two new monster fics yay. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_The funeral was far too short for my liking, I recited the hymns and incantations with precision; even with Vegeta standing off to my side, I was proud of myself that day, I did not allow his presence to hinder my duties in the slightest. It was only when the tomb was sealed and splashed with expensive oils did I remove my haughty demeanor, and became a normal man. _

_ The dancers and grievers moved together sending their wishes to the great Pharaoh, praying he make it through the twelve gates and challenges and join with Ra in the afterlife, his many wives huddled together; for once putting aside their hate for one another to share in the grief. He stood alone, and not far behind him was his comrade in arms Brolly. I seen the way he looked upon the Prince, soon to be crowned as Pharaoh, I felt jealously bile in my throat, but at the same time I understood his longing. Vegeta was indeed perfection; I know it sounds like idol worship, but who wouldn't, Vegeta was a descendent of Ra. I scrutinized his clothing looking for any flaw; I think I had done that to ensure he was like myself…human, alas there were none. His formal wear and chest guard only enhanced his aura of power and beauty; the way the sun reflected off his bronze necklace gave him a glow, divinity. _

_ He didn't move from that very hill overlooking the Royal burial, the place that his family had been laid to rest for generations, one day he would join them in their quest of the afterlife. It must be gut wrenching to see a place you will be buried once you die, seeing the workers carving and building your very tomb; I would never know but I can only imagine his thoughts. _

_ I almost growled that day as I watched Brolly approach the Prince, surprised really by my reaction. I watched as he spoke to the Prince, I was even more surprise to see him look over, not to his comrade, directly at me. My mouth became quite dry; briefly I wondered why he was staring at me, blatantly ignoring Brolly. My question was answered soon enough. He made his way towards me, I couldn't stop but ogle as his muscles moved in perfect harmony flexing and loosening as he stepped closer to me. My stomach flipped when those lushes' lips parted and the deep gravely voice rasped to me. _

_ "Kaka…" He paused and smiled. "High Priest." It was unreal to see the Prince correct himself with ease. "You will be traveling with me on my boat up the Nile." I shook my head in confusion wondering why, I seen him snort in humor. "The coronation ceremony and festival, I need to go through all the details with you." He raised his head to the side giving me a sideway glance, I knew then he needed my knowledge, he didn't know what was expected of him, and I would never allow him to go in this without the proper procedures. _

_ I bowed my head, taking note how much of his thighs were exposed. "Yes of course Prince Vegeta. It will by my utmost honor and privilege." I would never dare say to educate him; I would never dare say a word that would make him feel ignorant._

_ "Good, I shall meet you on my boat." He turned away from me, pausing only for a moment, he turned his head giving me a very tasteful profile of his face; god's there was not a inch of that beautiful face was flawed. I did have to admit, I missed his bangs; it gave him the look of innocents and youth. Not to say I didn't like him without less, his windows peek amplified his regal presences. "Another thing priest, you did an amazing job with my father's funeral, I only hope when it is my turn to depart this world that the High priest would be able to do it like you." _

_ I felt giddy hearing the Prince praise me so, I bowed and thanked him for his kind words. Once I raised my head, it was just enough time to see Brolly stare daggers at me; if I were a smug man and not a man of the god's I would have smirked and rubbed it in his face; but I am not. Then it finally dawned on me, what the ceremony comprised of. I felt my hands become clammy; I would be touching that perfected body, and we would be alone. _

_ I made it through the rest of the day without incident, my underlings raced about going through the scrolls searching for what I asked. Yes it is true I knew of all the rights for the coronation like the back of my hand, but if any practices were questioned by the Prince, I would have the scrolls to back me up. The Royal boat was quite a sight to behold, a small cabin for the Prince to sleep, a tented fixture in the middle for the Prince to sit when he wish to watch the passing villages and cities along the Nile. It was much larger than the traditional boat of the Nile, but it was Vegeta's fathers, and the Pharaoh had quite an apatite for finer things; I could see it in Vegeta's eyes that he didn't really care for it and yet appreciated it. It was quite strange to me to see that, a man born and raised in riches never knowing what it is like to go without appreciate what he has; usually nobles abused their riches and power, expanding and demanding. Not the Prince. _

_ He called me to his private room, the ceremony between the Prince and High Priest remains and always will remain secretive. It is a right of passage that only the High Priest has the privilege to attend to. I pulled out the scrolls with a bow extending them to the Prince. I did something I should have not, I looked into those dark eyes lidded heavily with cosmetics; I could see hunger in them, I see that yearning I have; it took my breath away and my lions tighten. _

_ He cleared his throat, taking in a breath for measure. "High Priest, I trust you know exactly what needs to be done?"_

_ I gave him a smile and nodded my head. "Yes Prince Vegeta, I know the ceremony very well."_

_ "Please Priest, call me Vegeta when you are in my presence alone." His voice flowed through my being; I was overjoyed to have such a privilege bestowed upon me. _

_ I looked up at him and smiled widely. "Thank you Vegeta and you may just call me Kakarot." He returned the smile; I felt my heart bump louder. I cleared my throat getting back to the task at hand. "Vegeta the ceremony and right that we must do before you are crowned Pharaoh is." I paused for a second, letting the information sink into my own head. I briefly wondered how he would react. "You must be cleansed."_

_ He chuckled in his deep throaty voice and it sent chills throughout my body. "A bath? That's it?" _

_ "Umm, no Vegeta there is more to it. The cleansing will be performed by me and me only, you will be stripped of material things, shaved, cleaned and I will perform the incantation of Ra, so he may see and accept you." _

_ Vegeta paused, a look of confusion evident on his flawless face. "Shaved?" _

_ I lightly coughed, yes I was more nervous then ever in my life; the idea of explaining this to a very strong interest of mine was going to be difficult. "Yes Vegeta shaved from feet to brow." I stifled a chuckle when his brows neared his hair line, and he gently traced the fine hair of his brow with his index finger. He looked adorable. If he knew I had used such a term to describe him, he wouldn't be pleased. He was far from such endearing feminine terms; Vegeta was powerful and above all masculine. "Yes, to be cleansed and purified so Ra may look upon you and recognize you as his heir."_

_ I watched as he fidgeted in his seat, I could read him plain as day; I knew the idea of us both in a body of water, he nude like the day he was born, and my hands touching his body gave him the same effect I had. It will be the strongest test of our will, and in that very moment I believed I would overcome that test; I was horribly wrong._

_ "What else?" His voice wavered, slowly I watched his blush creep away; he must have had some very lewd thoughts. _

_ "Once you have been purified, you will go through the daily morning routine oiled, cosmetics applied, and dressed as a Pharaoh. You will be expected to give an offering to Ra and Amun-Ra, recite the scriptures accepting your role as high ruler and controller of the lands, and then I shall present you with the Hedjet crown. Once placed upon your head, you will be transformed into a god with your union with the royal life-force." I paused my explanation to watch the Prince's expressions; he seemed to take it all in stride; who wouldn't? I wouldn't mind being literally being transformed into a god. "Once the ceremony is completed and you have become one with the soul of all entities, you will greet your people, caring the crook and flail."_

_ "Yes I have been told, my father said to me when the day came that I became Pharaoh, I must greet my people. He said to me to remain stern, unmoving, regal and just." He looked up to me and smiled something that would soon become a rarity of the mighty Pharaoh. "The ceremony will be difficult will it not?" _

_ I knew instantly what he referred to, not about the joining and transformation, no not at all; instead my Prince thinks of exactly what I thought, and yes it will be difficult. I was slightly taken aback by his bold statement, yes it was a fact we both knew how much we desired one another, but it was never spoken of so freely; usually the conversations were never needed, or our eyes told us all we needed to know. I was taken aback once again in his little room, he reached out and cupped my face; his palm was unbelievably soft for one who races his chariots, and practices his swordsmanship. The touch was so confounding and powerful, just the simplest of touches made my knees turn to honey, my stomach flutter away, and an uncharted fire ignite in my loins. I dared to look up at him then catching that burning need coursing through him as well; I almost groaned when he licked his lips doing his best to regain moisture. His words almost like a song as he spoke to me. "If only you know the need I feel for you Priest." I felt his hand shake under his want, and I did my best to fight off my own desire. I slid my head deeper in that masculine hand slowly pulling myself away, brushing my lips in the middle of his palm, the most ghostly form of kisses. Even now as I write this my lips tingle with the memory of that day. _

_ He pulled back, snatching his hand from me quickly tucking it away. I watched fascinated by the quickening of his breaths making his bronzed chest expand and fall; beautiful. I didn't stumble out any words of departure, not an uttered word came from my mouth; I backed away never removing my eyes from the Prince, I could see hurt in them from being rejected, but there laid relief all in the same. I salvaged our souls that day, but damnation was inevitable for us. We had already taken those steps in the past with our little touching games and fantasies. But for that moment I saved us. _

_ I closed the door realizing how rude I was to the Prince, leaving without permission, and not bowing to his mighty presents. I placed my back against to door ignoring the deathly glares from Brolly and the questioning ones from simple servants. None of them would understand, none of them would ever accept our scandal; the crime against Ra. _

_ The Prince was right though, the ceremony and the right was going to be very difficult, if my harden groin was any indication. _

**I am really favoring this fic. I love ancient Egypt and writing an A/U fic based in this time just feels so right for me. I should have done this a lot sooner. Yeah and I think this is the quickest update I ever had done. Yeah I'm definitely favoring this one alright. **

**Reviewers thank you very much for your comments I love and appreciate them so much, and huggies back XD.**

**Questions/ Topbear- Don't worry hun, they have a long lasting love in this, but like everyone else in the world people die, they, no different. But it will not have the angst of 'snuffed' love, don't worry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_ The trip back to Swenet was hard and grueling for me, everyday was a constant reminder of my lust for him. It was like a smack in the face every time his eye strayed my way; missed where the simple days of our youth, ignorant to the adulthood cravings and needs. I missed them terribly, a class full of young boys and girls waiting for their instructions, eager for the knowledge our instructors gave easily. _

_ I still can picture his innocent smiles, and hear his inquisitive nature; he always had to know something, how certain objects worked, how the spells worked it was his passion; knowledge. I didn't know then if it was a legitimate passion or if it was his father's influence on him to be a wise Pharaoh. _

_ The prince will always be an amazing specimen to me; he always had the ability to surprise me at every turn, destroying the typical idealism of the spoiled rotten royal. Vegeta never used his status to gain what he wanted, never made others acknowledge him the way he saw fit, never pressured the instructor to give him leverage with his studies, and always would ensure his peers were happy; bringing them into his play with his arms opened wide. _

_ Its funny to me know how little I thought of our childhood, and how he behaved until that trip up the Nile. I suppressed those memories; it made it easier to cope, easier not to want him. He was pure, with no doubts he was pure. He gave without question, he would be the first to extend his hand to help you back on your feet, and he would share his foreign delicacies; one of the many perks of being royalty. _

_ Delicacies they were indeed, things not even the high social standing I had would allow me to purchase such exotic treats. But I did sample them because the prince could not sit idly by and watch a fellow student go hungry. It was the first time we ever spoke to one another; the first time I was so close to his person. We were just little boys then; innocent._

_I was in a rush that morning packing my writing utensils in my sac, snagging a piece of bread out the door. In my haste I forgot the lunch my father placed on the table for me. I remember it would have been a good lunch indeed. The morning moved by slowly coming into mid-noon before we were given a break to eat, and wash-up before continuing on. I remember chastising myself that day for forgetting my food in my haste, I wanted to cry; but I knew it was my own fault and nothing else was to be blamed. I accepted the fact I would go hungry on this day until the nightly dinner in the temple; I removed myself from the happy children greedily munching away on their breads, and sucked up their honey mead._

_ I sat in the open gardens overlooking the beautiful city trying to ignore the alluring smell of food, but it wouldn't leave me alone. I closed my eyes and I swore the scent intensified tenfold. I groaned ready to spill tears at the rumble in my stomach. _

_ "Aren't you going to take it Kakarot?" I was startled, opening my eyes I gazed at him. His face was open and free, juvenile baby fat still graced his cheeks, his eyes shone. I couldn't answer him; my tongue was caught in my throat. Here he sat, the Prince, son of Pharaoh, speaking my name, offering me his food to share. I felt something make contact with my lips and I looked down, it was bread but I could smell strong sweet spices. "Well? Take it, eat it. I think you might like it." _

_ My hunger got the best of me that day, I took it without any protest, and nearly stuffed it in my mouth. The bread was shockingly delicious; I wanted to weep from the sheer explosion of an array of taste from spices to fruit. He laughed at my expression and obvious joy, and continued on to give me half of his meal explaining what it was, and where it had come from. Once our shared meal was done, I was going to thank the giving prince, but alas I was interrupted by the banging of our teacher's thick wooden desk signaling it was time to continue our class. _

_ Vegeta stood stretching out, looking down at me with his ever present smile. "Maybe sometime you could race with me and the other boys Kakarot?" All I could do was give him a curt nod in agreement. _

_ He was such a pure child, no flaw could dare touch him; then I wondered sitting on that boat casually looking over to the soon to be Pharaoh, did he have any demons? He wasn't the same innocent boy he once was, this man before me had been to war, had taken lives, and wore scarred skin. This man would soon have the entire lands of Egypt going to him for guidance, he would be married and expected to produce many offspring, even if he wished not to; it was his duty as Pharaoh, it was expected. _

_ Our eyes locked for a brief moment, another conversation shared with gazes alone. The fiery need consumed us both, and our conscience pleaded with us; stop. This time it was he who broke our eye contact, turning his head to look ahead and I still keeping my eyes on him hoping that he would once again look my way. Then I knew he did have inner demons, and they were me. _

_ Our arrival back in Swenet was a joyous occasion, the people of the capitol came chanting and cheering as Vegeta came into view, the new age was upon us with the crowning of the new Pharaoh. The people threw sweet scented oiled flower petals into the air, as well as swirling streamers of colored silk. Two men of the palace greeted Vegeta, bringing him his chariot and beautiful white stallion Amerse, the fastest in the land given to him by the Persian king as a sign of peace between the two powerful nations. To watch him be greeted by his people, to see the happiness in their eyes, and to see his air of power around him was a magnificent sight to behold. He was beautiful. _

_ He remained sturdy on his chariot, waving to his people, his face firm and set; he must have grown accustomed to these types of greetings when he returned with his men from war. Brolly wasn't far behind him doing his best to remove my view of the prince; he didn't know then, that the prince was mine and I his; then again it was a fact me and the prince fought against for years._

_ The people welcomed me home as well holding out their hands, just a simple touch from me pleased them, to be touched by a High priest was a blessing all on its own. Instead of taking joy in making other happy like he does, I dreaded each step closer to the temple. For each step brought me closer to him, and the very thing we needed to do. 'It would be difficult would it not?' he asked me that day in his room, the answer was simple, yes. I felt the tingling in my groin, the ache of wanting something, I knew nothing of. How could I feel this heat, that burning desire for pleasure when I hadn't a clue what it even felt like? Not once had I try to bring myself to the breaking point, it was wrong to do so, a sin, and as High priest I would not jeopardize my status. How I could have made such a strong proclamation to myself then I am unsure, the sheer power these feeling had over me was unbreakable._

_ When those doors opened, it echoed in my head it was my solid judgment. Not far from those door laid a room, there inside was a waist deep pool of purifying water channeled from the Nile, the sharp shaving blade recently prepared for the new Pharaoh, and a very naked Prince waiting for me. _

_ My underlings ushered me into a room filled of perfumed smoke, removing my old clothing to dress me in my proper garb. They didn't speak, never once looking into my eyes; they knew this was a sacred right and should not be tainted by idle words or questions. We were making a man into a god this day, and perhaps we also would accomplish a holy man's damnation. _

_ A secret door was opened, it surprised me seeing it; for I lived in this very temple for twenty-five years and not once had I heard talk of this door. He didn't notice entrance in the room; instead he fidgeted looking from the polished floors to the main doors. Never had I associated him with being the slightest timid or shy until that moment; his body language told me everything I needed to know, how tensed his back muscles were, how his jaw flexed from time to time, the shy glances to the door waiting for me to come through them at any given moment, and the slight wavering in his breaths. He tried to steady them, and I watched shamelessly. I soaked in everything, every inch of that naked flesh bared before my greedy eyes, my eyes traced every scar, every dip and curve, and the shape of his powerful leg; alas it was only a side profile, his front was obscured but I knew it was only for a moment. _

_ My eyes were fixated on his bottom, the muscle there look incredibly tight and firm, it look smooth to the touch, and virtually hairless; but once I was closer would I see everything, I will learn everything about his body. How I was going to survive this encounter soul intact was another thing entirely. He noticed me, it was hard not to once I let loose an audible groan and loud gulp. _

_ His startled look gave me a new dimension of his features; it seemed to me he had many faces, new ways to perceive him. Those plum colored lips parted, his cheeks stained with a delectable rouge, his eyes wide, and how he grabbed himself to cover his intimate body parts, trying his best to salvage some dignity. My emotions raged within those short moments, I was confused, conflicted, awed, and needy all within the same time. I wanted him, wanted to see all his expressions, learn them, and be one with him. _

_ Instead of taking him in my arms and take his mouth for my own as much as I wanted to do, I simply waved my hand to the water and swallowed my hunger. _

**Right now this is all in Kakarot's perspective and will continue on as such, but further in there will be more dialog for other characters and more in-depth dialog from the Pharaoh himself. **

**Topbear- yes it is getting thicker and thicker, hehe. I wasn't going to write this one as a angst, I really don't want to be known as 'the angst writer' but I hope you enjoy this one as it progresses. **

**Zofo- heheh you'll find out the next chapter if they give in or hold on.**

**Animeslave- I bet you probably watched the same documentary as me on ancient Egypt :p hehe. But do your fic, there really isn't enough out here on this type of AU, and by the sounds of it, yes it will be very different from mine. Wait no don't work on it as of yet! You still got to do the other one! The one I have been waiting on for years! Get on that haha. Oh and thank you for pointing out typos, I took a look at it and yeah I need to get on that, and find a Beta.**

**God-of-insanity- Yes I do would love to see some fan art of them as a Pharaoh and High priest. My art skills are far too mediocre to tempt it myself, but if anyone wants to I'll be more than happy to display it and rave about it…HINT, HINT! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_I vividly remember the tremor that racked throughout his body, how his eyes glazed over with uncertainties, and the quickening of his breaths; he was in the grips of his… no, our war, the urges in his body conflicting with the war in his mind. I felt the same, fighting off all temptations to continue on with the rite. I think that was what it made it easier for me, throwing aside my lust and perform my duty to Ra. I bowed my head keeping my eyes to the floor to give him some ease and privacy; humorous really once you think about it, I gave him privacy when only in a few moments I would see every inch of that beautifully bronzed skin, but I gave him privacy only for that moment. _

_ My heart skipped several beats when I heard the sloshing of the disturbed water, he hummed his content to the warmed water, and I could only smile. I kept going through the chants in my mind over and over doing my best not to think of his nudity, keeping in the mind set of a high priest, I had a duty to do; turn the Prince into a Pharaoh. My body moved on its own accord, gathering the knife and oil jug, descending into the warm depths of the pool; gently I reached out holding the jug to pour it down the solid warm arm. I kept the image of Amun-Ra in my mind, chanting casting the old spells of the god's, slowly I dragged the dagger in upward sweeps removing the fine hairs. _

_ His broad chest held no hair, the Prince was nearly a hairless specimen, and yet I still gave that powerful chest the same attention; slowly I moved it from side to side, the very tip of my blade rubbed against his nub. I vaguely heard the sharp intake of air, but I defiantly seen how his chest expanded quickly, unbeknownst to me at the time, I made a mental note that his nipples were sensitive to the touch. Periodically I felt myself losing my concentration; the way his muscles would flex and jump was quite distracting. I felt his heated breaths against my skin warming my blood; how I didn't take liberties with his body I am unsure. _

_ My face flushed ferociously when he parted and lifted his leg above the water, giving me clear access to continue on with my duty; I faltered, suddenly lost within those moments, wondering my next move. I wanted to fit my hips against his, I wanted to know then how well we would fit together; but I had not, instead I held that leg higher and continued on. I was slightly surprised to feel the weight of his leg, they were powerful; I wondered if they were flexible. I cursed my sinful thoughts doing my best to conjure the image of Amun-Ra once again. Shaving his legs wasn't as easy as his arms or chest, the contours of muscle made it quite difficult. _

_ Then one part of his body was next, the last thing that needed to be done; I wanted to sink into the water and drown myself then. I remember I swallowed so hard I nearly choked; I could only imagine his expression, for I never looked upon his face the moment I begun. Not a word was spoken between us, but the air around us was filled of spoken words of confessions. I steadied myself then keeping my eyes closed taking deep breaths, I heard the movements in the water knowing fully well he was moving. When I heard own gulp I opened my eyes; it was a glorious sight indeed, my Prince bent over before me, his bottom fully exposed to my eyes; beautiful, majestic. _

_ I nearly lost myself then, nearly moved to drape myself over him and experience our sinful union; how simple it would have been then. I remained strong continuing onward. I truly didn't have to shave him, he was hairless there, but it didn't stop me from pouring the oil over those perfect globes, or rubbing it in with gentle caresses. I heard him groan low, seen how his back tensed from my attentions; I wanted to give him what we both desired, end it all and accept our ineffable damnation with open arms. Instead of it being the rite it was meant to be, it started to transform into a dangerous game of four play; my hand never left his heated smooth skin, stroking and gilding in the slickness of the oil, while my dagger made short sweeps; his groans egged me on. _

_ My breaths began to become more rapid, my need evident between my legs hanging there heavy, and ready; my lust was raising like a simple flame becoming an inferno and he the same. In my haze I roughly turned him, hiking his hips higher and poured the oil over him. My eyes feasted on his engorged flesh flexing with his own need; my Prince was very well endowed. I feel ashamed of myself now, thinking on it, I stopped the chants never fully finishing it as I was meant to; I know now the years that followed was the god's punishing me but I am getting ahead of myself. _

_ How he arched from my touches was breathtaking, how he whimpered with need, it was godly. I shaved around his base, making delicate movements taking it all in; I never been so gentle in my life, never so intricate with my movements. I gently tugged his pouch, stretching the skin to make shaving the hairs easier and safer for him; caressing them after-words, petting them like anyone would for a pet who behaved well. His manhood leaked, and I briefly wondered if mine did as well. _

_ For the first time since I begun I looked up into his beautiful face, I lost myself in his fiery eyes, he burned for me, and I he. His face was flushed with a gorgeous red hue, his lips parted and moist begging me to taste them; I couldn't stop myself. I pulled his hips towards mine bringing our flesh together, our hard need touched, rubbing together trying to create a fire, his chest clashed with mine and I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his slicked oiled skin rub against me was amazing. With hazy lidded eyes he whispered my name, his voice rasped with need, his voice made my whole body shake, it was pure eroticism to hear him speak my name with such profound need. _

_ For the very first time I tasted those lips, tasted him, sucked away any taste he offered me. I never had kissed another before, my inexperience was not something I thought of at that moment, but he had said to me it was wonderful; maybe it was only amazing for us both because it was our first kiss, and we shared that first kiss with each other. Honey, he tasted like honey, sugary and addicting; I wanted more. My hands cupped his face, holding him there, not allowing the lip lock to end, and he kept his hands buried in my hair behind my head, not allowing me to end the kiss. I could taste his need and feel his want all around me, my head swooned with unbearable lust; idly my cock started to probe around searching for something to sink into. I felt the Prince move himself on me, arching his back and trying to move his hips, searching for something to penetrate him. My heart nearly exploded with the information, I wanted to go in and he wanted to be impaled. I think I almost cried from the intensity of my lust. _

_ *BANG, BANG, BANG*_

_ I nearly dropped the Prince flat on his behind on how quickly I moved away from him, he moaned out his lost reaching out for me, begging silently with his eyes to finish what I had started; yes it was I who started this; but our intruder did not leave._

_ "My Prince, I am sorry but the High Priest needs to speed things up, the crowd is becoming restless and I am fearful they may begin to riot." _

_ I watched as Vegeta snarled at the main doors, shouting to the man behind them to leave and deal with the problem; I couldn't blame him, I nearly spat at them myself; Brolly of course it would be him. The man's obsession would be bothersome in the future I knew it, I seen the way he would stare at Vegeta with awe, admiration, and want; I didn't like it. He was a big problem, but again I am getting ahead of myself. Then he shifted his eyes back to me, giving me the whole of his attention, he went to speak but I halted him with my hand placed to his lips. "Vegeta don't speak, I know."_

_ It was all that needed to be said, I knew this couldn't happen again, I knew what we had done was a crime against the god's, and I knew that we both wanted it so terribly, but couldn't. He would be a Pharaoh, and I was the High priest. He looked away from me then keeping his eyes on the water, I knew he looked at my reflection, I seen the daydream look I would sport when I looked upon him. I moved forward once again and I couldn't stop the dejection from my eyes when he flinched and backed away slightly. He didn't stop me when I touched his brow, then he understood; we were not done. I made quick work of it, I knew that if we shared moments alone any longer we may not stop; I shuddered then with the thought, we wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for our intruder. _

_ Vegeta without eyebrows is actually quite humorous. I remember chuckling then and earning a good firm slap on my arm for it. I held out a robe for him to wear, ushering him to the doors, I watched idly as my underlings applied the cosmetics, dressed him in royal clothing, and jewelry. He stood there unmoving, he didn't flinch when the brush made contact with his eyes, lining them with the thick black paste; he must be use to this, of course he would be, he had done this every morning in the palace. I showed him the upper level of my temple, bringing him to a room. The rest I will leave omitted, as I had said before the rest of the rite is secretive. This information is too powerful for any regular mortal to know. _

_ I waited outside of the door once my part was done, I couldn't stop thinking about Brolly at the time, and I wondered if Vegeta and he had shared anything between them. I felt my inside's turn and burn with jealously; I didn't like the feelings. Yet I knew I shouldn't feel this way, as soon as Vegeta is announced Pharaoh he would be on his path looking for his Queen, then taking many wives to produce many children. My heart hurt with the information, then I realized I to would need to take a wife to make a son to uphold the title of High priest and care for the temple. Depressing thoughts really. _

_ Then all my attention was removed from my thoughts when he walked out, I always had describe him as powerful and majestic but then, then I lost all words and all thoughts. He was different, he was altered; he was Pharaoh. His face was lax, and glowed like the sun, as he walked forward it was as if he floated, his head held high and straight never sparing a glance in any direction. I stumbled forward trailing behind him, keeping my distance. His arms crossed showing the power of his muscles, he stepped out to the balcony and the people of the city cheered their new ruler._

_ I on the other hand I fell to my knees, bowing instantly under his aura; I believe I was the first to do so. I glanced up to him, the rays of the sun surrounded him; I had never witness the crowning of a new Pharaoh, but being there, seeing it, seeing him, I knew then he was a god, he was Ra walking amongst us, he was divinity. The noise from the crowd hushed and I knew then they all had seen what I had, and bowed before his magnificence and glory. We all had bowed before the Pharaoh Vegeta; Ra. _

**No lemons, they were about to, but got interrupted. Don't blame me *shrugs* okay I know I am to blame hahah. Throw the stones at me later hehehe. You know I cannot make things too easy, only in my one-shots! But chapter fics muahahha no no no, cannot be easy. **

**Topbear- they survived barley lol. Thank you for reviewing XD Love them.**

**Animeslave- PUT THE ROCK DOWN! :p don't worry the lemon will be very long and *ahhem* naughty. Heheh. I know what you mean about inspiration, im kinda stuck with 'freedom of the night' I know how I want it to end, but trying to conjure the build up. :S, and I am writing a horror fic now called 'In the deep of space.' Give it a shot, no promises. **

**Kit-kit- Thank you for reviewing, and Kaka an Vege will 'give' in to love ;)**

**Zofo- You put down those rocks too! Haha, I know I am teasing, but as I said, things aren't that easy ;) **

**Thank you all for the reviews and ratings, love them guys, and since these days I have soo much time on my hands I will be writing more often and keep up the quick updates. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_ I didn't attend the festival where the men and women of the city celebrated the crowning of the new Pharaoh, they ate and danced, drank until there cups grew dry; I couldn't be apart of that celebration, not because I wasn't allowed to partake in the festivities, it was because I couldn't face him; not after what we were so close to doing. The shame of that rite haunted me for weeks afterwards. I didn't leave the temple, I spent nights chest fallen against the alter of Amun-Ra begging for forgiveness for my sin against them and the Pharaoh; I shouldn't have been so weak._

_ The saying time heals all wounds turned to be true; in time I moved on from that day, I even took a beautiful wife her name was Chichi. She was my dark raven haired beauty with big brown eyes, she was something to contend with, she was a strict woman, and never afraid to speak her mind when she notices one of my underlings slacking. Yes she was defiantly something to contend with, but she was lacking; she wasn't him. I think when I met her she reminded me of the Pharaoh, she had dark features, skilled in fighting, and strong willed. I did love her, but not as a dutiful husband, my mind would always stray wondering what adventures the mighty Pharaoh partook in. What kinds of people have he met, what did those foreign lands look like, and was Brolly right there with him, sharing a bed? My mind would always seem to end up there, still wondering about their relationship and if it had gone beyond simple comradely. _

_ My heart ached in what I like to call now my 'dark years' always wondering, avoiding, and pinning. In those years looking back now I see how terribly neglected my wife, surprised even now how she still stuck beside me, making her own excuses for my tardiness in our relationship. She would always smile and say it is the life of a High Priest and my duties to the god's were far much more important. I only wish to tell her the truth of the manner but it would be jeopardizing to me and Pharaoh, so I remain silent; selfish really. _

_ Then came the heralding news of the mighty Pharaoh returning home from the city of Karnack with a prized bride to be; I felt utterly crushed by the news, then quickly remembered that I shouldn't it was expected of him, and even I had a wife now which I lay with at night. It was rumoured the Pharaoh's queen to be had eyes like the deepest colour of the Nile, and skin like milk. It intrigued me, never before had I seen eyes of that colour and I wondered if it were true, or just idle worship. _

_ In his arrival he hadn't come to see me to speak of his ceremony with his woman, no instead he sends a faceless man to bring me the news and ideal preparation; requests of the bride. I felt a sting knowing Vegeta hadn't wish to see me instead sending someone else to do his bidding. I thought at the time he would come to me himself, I did miss him; after all the time apart I thought he would miss me as well. _

_ It was the crack of dawn, nothing stirred when I would rise and make my rounds throughout the temple. No other would be awake when I would, waking far before Ra the sun god would peek over the horizon; it was surprising to say the least when a woman knelt at the alter lighting fragrant incense, whispering low to Amun-Ra her prayers. My curiosity got the best of me, instead of leaving her to her own devices, I move towards her. She turned quickly to me, startled. Then I knew who this woman was, her eyes where indeed like the Nile, the brightest blue of the sky, her skin was pale, creamy and she had beautiful curves; she was breath taking, a gem of the rarest kind. I lost my ability to speak wondering if I should hate this woman, condemn her to the pits of the underworld for dare taking my Pharaoh interest or to place her on the alter and make her a goddess for lowly men to pray to. Instead of either of those options I spoke to her instead._

_ "Woman is there anything I can help you with?" _

_ "No Priest, I give you my thanks, but I was just finishing up." I watched her as she quickly adverted her eyes around the temple, then gave me an imploring look. "Actually Priest I am wondering if the High Priest was awake? I wish to meet him." _

_ I was about to make a gesture to my High Priest robes and make her feel slightly unintelligent for her lack of observation; I think it was the jealously in me to do so. But alas I couldn't since I forgot to place them on that morning. "That would be me, I am Kakarot High Priest of this temple. How can I be a service Princess?" _

_ "You are Kakarot?" Somehow I knew then that the Pharaoh spoken of me, and by the look in her eyes he spoke quite highly of me. Then I notice the pang of hurt and jealously course through her as well; she knew of me and the Pharaoh! Vegeta had told her! Just as quickly as a striking snake she became smug. "I am Princess Bulma, and it is my understanding that you know of the things I want for my wedding ceremony with **MY** Pharaoh Vegeta. I expect this is true?" _

_ I gritted my teeth by the way she had but emphasis on 'my' how dare she speak with such finality. "Yes Princess, and it seems you have the same idea as my wife Chichi. I'll wake her for you so you may speak to her of the things you desire. I have far much more pressing matters to attend to, you understand the status of a High Priest can be demanding." I spun around leaving her standing there to do whatever she wished; I didn't have time for a woman like her. Yes she was beautiful but her tongue was vile. _

_ I didn't have any pressing matters, nothing of the sort, instead I sat around twiddling my thumbs like a child would waiting for their dinner. I couldn't help but wonder how much did she know of me, and the things Vegeta had told her; how much information did he give that woman? I came up with my solution, I would ask him when I seen him in private. The idea of being alone with him again to bless him under Amun-Ra didn't have the same allure it had when he was being crowned, my mind was concentrated on finding information. _

_ My temple was the place to be that day, people ushering around flowers, scented oils, and offerings being prepared in the gardens. I was surprised I wasn't bothered, only when one of the many underlings of mine came to me telling me everything was in order and the Pharaoh was waiting for his blessing. My heart raced, not for being alone with him no, but the possible answers to my questions. _

_ I entered the shrine, and there he sat on a stool waiting, fisting his chin in thought, the smoke from the incense swirling around him giving him a mystifying look. He glanced over to me with his dark eyes and gave me a small smile, nothing compared to the magnificent smiles he once graced me with; I could see the strain the world upon his shoulders weighing him down. I return it with eagerness, but first above all else I must know. "Pharaoh, I must ask you a simple question."_

_ He raised his brow and shook his head. "You're going to ask if I love her? The truth is no, I do not. But I will admit I do feel lust for her." He looked back to the floor finding something there interesting as he spoke. My heart thumped loudly. "She will make a great Queen for Egypt Kakarot. Does that answer you're question Kakarot?" _

_ "No, that wasn't my question Pharaoh."_

_ He stood tall looking directly at me. "I had told you before; once you were in my company you may speak my name." He smiled widely and moved closer. "I like how you say my name. It makes me feel like a man, and not a… God."_

_ My mouth became dry, and I tired hopelessly to regain moisture. "Vegeta." I nearly purred the name, mentally I slapped myself, I had to ask my damn question. "Vegeta, how much have you told the Princess about…us. I met her this morning before the sun rose, I told her my name and she knew me. How much does she know?" _

_ The look on his face told me my answer, he was lost, confused. "I… I never have spoken about you to the woman… I don't know how she would know. I will speak to her about his manner tonight Kakarot." He looked away from me once again lost to an object on the floor. "I do not wish for you to loose your position Kakarot. I never want any harm to befall you."_

_ "And what of you Vegeta? If they find out they would exile you!" _

_ "It doesn't matter, in the end I will live, you on the other hand would be disgraced, and killed!" His shoulders shook. "By the God's Kakarot, I wish… I wish it didn't have to be this way, I wish none of these laws stand!"_

_ "If they weren't where would we be Vegeta?"_

_ "You would be in my main room right now, crowned as the second ruler of Egypt." He lifted his head to me, and the passion in his eyes nearly made me swoon. "I love you Kakarot, first I only lusted for you. But over the years you haunted me, my dreams, my waking. All I could think of was you, our childhood together in school, how you make that silly smile when you are unsure of yourself, or that pout when you don't get an answer correct. I realized how deeply I feel for you the day I heard of your marriage to your woman. I wanted to jump on my chariot, race here and destroy her and take you away with me. Then I knew, it wasn't simple want and cannot have. I love you."_

_ "Ve...Vegeta." I stumbled back not sure what to make of his confessions. Was it love that I felt for the Pharaoh, did I love him as well? "I am not sure if I feel the same." I gave him my back, and heard how he flopped back into the stool. "Even still, it doesn't matter Vegeta, we can never be." _

_ "I know." In his voice I heard utter defeat; and I shared in that angst. Did I love him? At the time I was unsure. "Priest, hurry with the blessing and get this over with." I could feel the anger roll off him, and this was something I never had seen from him before, this emotion was new to me and I was uncertain how to proceed. Instead we both went through the motions of the blessing, his eyes remained close cutting me off from their beauty. I didn't deserve such privilege, he had given me his confessions and I had thrown them away like they meant nothing to me. I didn't deserve the touch of his hand on my chest in our departure, I didn't deserve the last lingering gaze he gave me when he walked out of my temple with his newly wife. _

_ From my balcony I watched as the people welcome the Queen giving her gifts, and how Vegeta held her hand tightly, keeping her to his side. The ceremony itself was a blur to me, I performed it but my mind and spirit was elsewhere, wondering, questioning. Did I love the Pharaoh like he loved me?_

**I wanted to change it up a bit, usually it is Goku who confesses his undying love and Vegeta wondering if he felt the same. Yay for role reversal! I am kinda juggling some ideas for this fic, I'll figure it out soon. I am uncertain when I will be able to update next since as I mention in 'spark of light in the abyss' my laptop decided not to work for me! So I am using one for now but only for today I am still waiting for my computer nerd to fix it and I been waiting almost 3 weeks now grrr! **

**Thank you for the reviews and ratings, love them guys. Till next time in a land far far away V.W **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_The months wisped by from the day of Vegeta's confessions, they brought along a certain feeling of failure and depression; how I could have left him there in that docile room hearing his own words echo from wall to wall, and I stand there a fool ignoring the truth before me? I really missed the simple childhood days we once shared. Everything then was so much easier and clearer. It was the birthday of Horus; the son of Isis and Osirs, was where I watched his heart weep once again. _

_ The celebration of Horus's birth was a grand affair; the finest foods covered all tables, even the indulgence of lettuce; the most delicate and expensive of foods given freely. All the high status of men and women gathered in the grand banquet halls of the palace, mindlessly chattering about their good fortune, woman plumping their lips to the Pharaoh; trying to gain favour in his bed to be one of his wives. There was certain the Queen wasn't pleased, she kept making remarks bluntly pointing out any flaw the women may have and disgracing them with her vile tongue. At times through the dinner I felt her hateful glare my way, no doubt damning me to all of Set's nightmares. _

_ Chichi, my dear Chichi held herself very well, for a woman whom never been in the presents of so many important people, held her own; she was graceful and dignified holding the presents of a Princess. I was proud of her really, she faired far much better than myself. Me on the other hand, I felt like an ox amongst these people, stuttering, and splurting like a fool; the longest 'dignified' conversation I upheld was about the damn weather, this was my first sitting here since I was a boy, and then I didn't have such impure thought's of Vegeta. I kept my mouth shut; it was all about damage control. He noticed. _

_ Those beautiful dark eyes, they glided over me, taking everything in. I was strongly reminded of the cleansing which then seemed like just the day before. My heart pounded in my chest as his gaze moved over my shoulders, up my neck, pausing on my dry lips, I stopped breathing all together when our eyes locked; his emotions clear as day to me, he was worried, of what I am unsure, perhaps my behaviour caused him some concern. _

_ His lips parted, and I knew he was going to ask me something, say something to me and my heart pounded all that much harder, catching the attention of my wife. His voice cut short with the wave of his blue eyed Queen and in that second I wanted to throw my plate at the wench for interrupting my Pharaoh's attention from me. I can see the look in her blue eyes, the way her mouth quirked into a smug smirk; she knew something that I didn't and she was going to use such information against me. _

_ She waved her hands gaining the attention of the diners of the night and with a light giggle the cold Queen spoke. "My guest's it is my pleasure for your company of such a festive day of Horus birth, I could think of no others to join me and my husband then you all." She made minor notes of the people all around randomly, ensuring we were the last to be noted. That very moment my heart went from pounding out of my chest to sink into my feet, the fear creeping inside me was ice cold. I looked into his eyes once again and I am reassured by his calm demeanour; she wouldn't say, she didn't know. Bulma smiled and held her hand towards me. "You grace us all with your presents High Priest; I know we are all blessed by Amun-Ra by your appearance." She placed her hands to her chest as she looked upon my wife. "And you Chichi, the wife of the High Priest, and a dear friend. I came here to this wonderful city knowing only my husband and his closest and dearest friend Brolly. But you reached out to me, and befriended me, not wanting status or perks. You are my friend dear Chichi, and I know you have some amazing news for us all, to make this day even a greater reason to celebrate." _

_ My eyes rose when I looked down to my blushing wife, when was it they befriended? And why hadn't she told me she became friends with the Ice Queen, my enemy… My eyes snapped back to the Pharaoh's I seen there mixed among his emotions denial; hoping for something not to be. My wife stood smiling widely to the table guests and spoke the words that hurt my Pharaoh. "Thank you Queen Bulma, my news is I am with child." _

_ I was conflicted, happy to know my bloodline will continue on; the other was hating myself, seeing the horror in Vegeta's eyes, doubt and pain. I didn't have to look at Bulma to know she stared at me with a pure look of victory, she won a war, a war I was not even sure happened; but that day she won. _

_ Vegeta nodded and stood; all our feet hit the polished limestone flooring standing with our Pharaoh. He didn't speak a word instead he turned and left us all behind, watching as his figure slowly receded amongst the background. Bulma didn't apologized for the Pharaoh's behaviour, no one would ever expect it from him, he was Pharaoh and if he wanted to be rude he could. But it didn't stop her from making an excuse for him, stating he is just upset because they didn't have a child of their own when he really wants one. Little did the woman realize she insulted her husband with such a confession or lie which ever it was; she questioned his fertility and manhood. It was my time to be smug, sadly I wasn't there to know of the outcome would be once Vegeta caught wind of her little slip. I knew for certain Vegeta would find out by the displeased look on Brolly's face, it didn't seem he liked the woman either. It's a shame really I wouldn't be here for the outcome. _

_ I shook the events of that night off like a spec of dirt, I had much more pressing matters, I was to be a father; me a father. I was excited, and worried; all I thought about the days leading up was how would I be as a parent? All my worries and questions were all hushed instantly once I held my child, my son in my arms the moment he came under the sun of Ra, I knew I would give my life to that little bundle, I would do everything I can to ensure he was reared right. My boy Gohan became my life. _

_ In the first three years of my boy's life I seen more than my share of Bulma, she came here looking for comfort from my wife, coming her crying; the life of a Queen not the way she expected it to be. Foolish woman. She believed her and Pharaoh would travel the lands, indulging in the riches, getting everything she ever wanted and desired from her King bowing at her feet, lavishing her with all the passion in the world. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, I too knew what it was like to want something so badly and not having it, but really, who did she think was going to lead Egypt's army? _

_ Another war has broken out and the Pharaoh stood in the front lines since he didn't have a son old enough to replace him; matter of fact he hadn't any offspring, talk been burning through the Pharaoh or Queen mayhap be infertile; more so the Queen then Pharaoh. _

_ News spread quickly, and the news of our Pharaoh's retreat came. The city wasn't so joyful when the Pharaoh rode in towards the palace. I looked out over the balcony and I saw the tenseness in his shoulders as the wounded wobbled forward. The walk of shame and still my Pharaoh lead. Vegeta never hid his face in victory or defeat, his pride was strong and he stood with his men in any outcome; something I always admired. _

_ Bulma came back to the temple crying once again on Vegeta's coldness towards her, selfish woman; didn't she realize how deeply disturbed he must be, killing many men didn't make you want to skip around the gardens smelling the roses. She explained what had happened and why Vegeta had admitted failure and called for retreat. My mind spun as I listened in from the other room cradling the young Gohan. I knew a strategy for victory against the Nubians._

_ That day was a new turn of events for me and Vegeta, it was a day that changed everything and made the last slips of our willpower crumble. _

**My laptop is fixed. Expect all stories to be updated by Monday. **

**Emailer- **Yes I do know the ancient Egyptians had no problems of homosexuality, Example: The lore of Horus and Set, they had homosexual relations. They had no problems with any of it really, adultery, incest, homosexuality, and at time… necrophilia (Shiver in disgust.) But I wanted to use the ancient Egypt theme with this story, it wouldn't work so well if they were allowed lol. But the High Priest thing substain from sexual activity is fact, they could only have one wife. The thing I am stretching is their sexuality beliefs. Thank you for your message and glad you are enjoying it. And if you feel more comfortable with email then review then you are more than welcomed to email me, it isn't a bother glad to answer any questions.

**AFF reviewers**

**Mj- **Thank you for your faithfulness, it is great to hear from you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Topbear****- **I got some plans for her yet lol

**Zofo- **Hehehe I got to toss some banana peels in my story to make it slip here and there

**Muffindess- **Thank you very much, and I am honoured you are dipping your toes into my fics. I got many ideas for this fic and currently depriving the main characters heheh.

**FF reviewers**

**2 – **A simple review 'Strange' means nothing to me really, next time please give me a real review/constructive criticism/or flame. Everything is welcomed.

**Cara- **You can hit Kaka all you want, just make sure you don't make him brain dead! I don't think Vegeta would like that very much hahha Kaka is already kinda simple minded haha

**Thank you all for reviewing, I love them all. Till next time in a land far far away V.W **


	7. Chapter 7

**In ancient times- Chapter 6**

_I entered his wing of the palace, and the hushed whispers of the servants echoed throughout the halls. The scent of jasmine perfume the air, no doubt Bulma's requested as such. I remember feeling my palms become sweaty, and my heart raced. _

_ "What do you want here High Priest?" _

_ That voice, it grated my nerves to a breaking point every time I heard it. "I am here to speak to the Pharaoh."_

_ He crossed his burly powerful arms, his face riddled with annoyance. "What ever you have to discuss with the Pharaoh you can discuss with me Priest." _

_ "Brolly what are you here?"_

_ "I am commander and general of the army, Priest." Brolly sneered._

_ "Aye indeed you are, a commander and general, not the Pharaoh. What I need to discuss to the Pharaoh is only for the Pharaoh's ears."_

_ "Do not cross me priest." _

_ "That is High Priest to you commander. Don't forget that." Never before had I been so stern to another, but it seems Brolly was the only one that could bring it out in me, and flashing my title to the man was an added bonus. He was a foot solider with a title, but foot solider none the less, and I ensured he knew that I was above him. With a shove of my shoulder I passed him, never breaking my stride. _

_ Reaching his door I felt an ominous dread, should I enter without permission, or show my charge and enter? The what ifs and what I should do plagued me, and I knew for certain Brolly watched me inner turmoil, I know now my choice was a way to prove to Brolly of my higher importance; instead of knocking and waiting for permission to enter, I charged forward._

_ My gut wrenched from what I saw, Vegeta the Pharaoh doing some light workouts with a young woman below him, a woman that was not Bulma. I couldn't help but stare, the hurt faded as I watched him work, watched his muscled back tense and loosen with each powerful thrust, watched as the woman arched and moaned loudly clinging on to the Pharaoh; I never made my wife moan like that, never made her look so pleased. My voice was caught, stuck in my chest. _

_ It was he who noticed me, staring into me as he continued his movements, never stopping; it looked as if he became more excited once he noticed me, his movements increased, I knew he was near, I smelt it._

_ With a grunt he stilled, never removing his eyes from my perverted gaze as he spilled himself in the young girl. I never felt more jealous in my life, I wanted to be the girl below him, feel his power, feel his seed, taste it. _

_ "High Priest can I help you?" He nearly purred my title, the girl on the other hand wasn't so pleased with my voyeurism; she scrambled to her feet, bowing before the Pharaoh and raced out the room a sheet her cover. _

_ "Vegeta…" My voice was leaving me with each moment his intense gaze held me. _

_ He nearly growled at me. "That is Pharaoh, high priest." _

_ My heart sunk further, my privilege of speaking his name has been removed; but I couldn't complain or argue, I had crushed him, thrown away his confessions, I broken his heart, and now I had to accept his hate, and bitterness towards me. "Now explain why you are here."_

_ "Yes Pharaoh." I bowed down to him, keeping my gaze from him. "I have heard in great detail of your unfortunate defeat, and I believe I know a strategy to win back the lost city." _

_ "Really Priest, stand and come with me, explain your strategy." As I stood, I watched him cover himself with a beautiful red robe; I couldn't help but admire the color and how it complimented him so well. Anything he wore would look astounding on him, even rags. _

_ The walk to his war room was silent, I had much time to truly reflect on my feeling for him, and I knew the deep emotions I have for him is love; but alas to was far too late for me, I had ruined my chance with him, the thoughts of it being a crime long forgotten. I never felt this way towards my wife, I would willing give my life for this man if it would only grace me with a touch of his hand. _

_ I told him everything I knew that day, I explained the theories I had, and how I believed it would help him in his further endeavours; he say there solemn as he listened, few words were exchanged between us. I knew in the end he took everything I had said in deep consideration with a few commands. _

_ The command he made was something that shook me and I believe will forever change the duties of a High Priest. _

_ "High Priest from this day forth, you will accompany me on all war councils, and will be one of my lead advisors. I cannot deny you have a great insight for one whom has been locked in your temple and duties on the workings of war and mayhap funds of the social workings." He stood making his way to the door, my heart pounded by his next words. "I will start construction on a new addition on the palace, it will be your new home."_

_ "Pharaoh, I am greatly honoured but I must stay in the temple." _

_ "It will be the new temple, slowly we will integrate the temple you have now to the new one. I will accept no protest. What I say is law, and I am demanding it. It will take some time." With that he left me there, in his war room with more thoughts then I bargain for. Yes this was doing to be devastating. _

**Review replies.**

**Emailer 2- Thank you very much for the compliments, and I hope you continue to enjoy. **

**Ff**

**Cara2012- enjoy :D**

**Darkstar- Thank you for the compliments and I hope you enjoy and keep reading.**

**Aff**

**Ilovegoku-vegeta- thank you, and I do like to switch roles from time to time.**

**Topbear- Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy even tho it is a short chapter.**

**Zofo- they will be together soon ;)**

**Kit-kit- Yes Trunks will be in this story as well as Goten, and how Bulma knows well your going to have to wait to see ;)**

**Mj11490- Thank you for your compliment :D Love them**

**As always, read, rate, review love them all. Thank you thank you and thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

_My heart raced that day, I believed I was going to faint; I raced around my temple hyperventilating, in hysterics like a woman on her wedding day when things were not going as planned. I was moving into the palace! I was moving to the very place he lived! What if my room was in the same hall as his own? _

_ I couldn't explain my distress to my dear chichi; I couldn't speak a coherent word that day, instead leaving it up to the servants to explain why they were taking away the statue deities from the place I called home my whole life. _

_ My son on the other hand took this very well; his little self bobbed up and down with large smiles, happy to be in a new larger home. Me on the other hand didn't take the new situation very well needless to say. I watched hopeless as the workers nearly destroyed my home, removing and rebuilding; soon I will be in the palace, his home._

_ My heart fluttered thinking on the situation, thinking of him. He raced off to war to regain the city from the Nubians immediately, once he gain the tactics I gave him and I knew Brolly was at his side. _

_ As the day progressed I knew I should be the one at his side, the idea of being with him made me panic and joyous all in the same. I loved him, I could no longer deny it, I love him. I wished then I knew this before hand, the day of his wedding so I may have told him then; then I wouldn't have saw the devastating look upon his features, nor see the anger he holds for me. His hate, his wounded pride, how I wished I could have went back and sooth him, comfort him, loved him the way I had; the way I wish I still could._

_ Slowly the walls begun to tumble down, brick by brick and we were moved. That was an awful day, the clouds covered Ra's view of the land, dreary day; the day Bulma came racing off to our new rooms with her extravagant news. News that destroyed me but knew would come soon; Bulma was with child, the new Prince of Egypt. _

_ I cried myself to sleep on my ottoman that night, praying to the god's that it be false that the Prince would not come. Selfish of me, true. Now I understood the emotional and physical pain my Pharaoh endured when my wife stood and gave such joyous and heart wrenching news. I wonder now if my Pharaoh had done the same, cried that faithful night begging it not be true. That bitch was giving him something I could not, something I wish I could give to him. Then our love wouldn't be so scandalous._

_ My melancholy lasted for several days, scuffing my feet along the marble floors putting off my duties as High Priest, giving myself any excuse not to be around my family, avoiding the world._

_ In my endeavours to be utterly alone I found myself walking in the grounds of my old home, kicking pebbles from time to time, remembering it as it was. The gardens utterly bare, but I saw the many beautiful colours that once graced the empty pots, how the birds would sing in sync easing my troubled mind; now the birds has stopped coming here, nothing no longer keeping them in this once lively place. Each step I took with an un-lively pace, counting the cracks in the limestone walkway, listening to the echo's created as loose brick fell from the stationary walls still standing. _

_ The sky darken, the red hues lit up the shadows, taking away Ra's eyes; it was a good thing for I didn't want him to witness my depression, I felt like an exiled man. My realization of love came far too late for me, his feelings have changed for me, and I truly believed it. I did not hold his love or interest; once he returned to his Queen he will know of his coming child and I shall be pushed aside, long forgotten. _

_ My hand reached out, touching the walls that held so many fond memories; I wish my father was here, he always knew what to do to place me in a better place. He was a simplistic men, needing nothing more then his faith and family, he really did live a thousand lives in his earthly time, he had everything he ever needed in these walls. Father, I wondered what ventures had he experienced since he left._

_ I walked into the building that was once a holy temple, the house of the god's; nothing stood in the halls, the scent of jasmine long gone. I remember before I would walk down these halls before Ra raised hearing my footsteps echo back to me, now in this journey I use to take everyday I walk along, not even echo's followed me. _

_ A need came over me, a itch, I needed to see the place the alter once was, I needed to see the statue that Ra once sat, I needed to; the pull I felt was beyond reason, I had to go there, I had to pray, I had to kneel before the magnificence that once was there for hundreds of years. _

_ I briskly walked through the halls, moving my feet quicker, it had become a sprint, running, running, running, got to get there, I had to be there! Turning the corner in my hast I slid falling, my head cradled in my arms I felt my body jar with impact. Dust was kicked around filling my lungs, dazed I lifted my head, dust disrupted my vision, but my hearing remain intact. _

_ "Kakarot?" I couldn't deny his voice… Vegeta was there._

**Ah I know I am going to be hung for leaving it there. But Merry Christmas my faithful readers! And I hope your holidays are great, and you enjoy the fic as an early gift from me. **

_**Fanfiction **_

**Cara-** ahh and so it continues… heheh, hoped you enjoyed.

_**Adult Fanfiction**_

**kit-kit**- ah yes *snickers along* he will "help"

**topbear**- Even more teasers! Muahahhaha *ah ahem* Thank you

**Zofo**- Yes they are, and soon you can finally put down those rocks yay!


	9. Chapter 9

**IAT Chapter 9**

_"Kakarot?"_

_ My eyes shot forward, gazing to the godly figure standing before me, the setting sun bathed him in a glorified hue. My mouth dried, he was still dressed in his war garb. He looked deliciously dangerous._

_ His steps halted as his feet neared my face, a large amused smile made him look more welcoming. "I remember it was I many years ago that got a face full of sand Kakarot." _

_ My heart skipped a beat when he spoke my name. "Vegeta." It was all I could say in that moment, he took my breath away each time those dark eyes pierced my own, my very soul would quiver under his gaze. _

_ His knees hit the floor and I swallowed, the mighty Pharaoh on his knees to a Priest! To me. He reached out with both hands cupping and pulling my face upwards leaving me eye to eye with him. I nearly moaned when his thumb wisped over my trembling lips, all I wanted to do was loose myself to my Pharaoh, give him whatever he desired of me. All I wanted to do was beg for his forgiveness, give him the confession he had given to me. "Ve…Vegeta, I'm sorry. I…" _

_ "Shh Kakarot, no words." He weaved his hand deeply into my hair, a tingle raced down my spine, and as much as I would have loved to obey and accept what he had in mind, I had to tell him. _

_ "Please, Vegeta." I don't know what emotions or thoughts crossed his mind, I watched his eyes dart to the side for a moment, questioning himself, in an instant he gave me a light defeated smile and nod. My heart ached then, my dear Pharaoh expected my rejection, but what else could I have expected of him to believe, all I had done was reject his advances. I grasped his forearm, wincing when I realized I was holding onto his golden bracer nearly tearing my skin on the sharp end; yet I didn't let go. "Vegeta, I want to tell you that I am sorry. I am sorry for every time I had said no, I am sorry for leaving you hurt because of my denial." _

_ "No Kakarot. There's…" I wouldn't let him finish, I had to speak, I had to tell him. _

_ "Vegeta." I moved to kneel with him, still holding on to his bracer, my other hand held his cheek, my eyes never left his questioning ones. "I love you Vegeta, everyday you have been on my mind, I am utterly bitter and jealous when I think of Brolly beside you, it should be me." _

_ The smile that formed on his lips outshone the sun, by the gods he was by far the most magnifying creature he would ever encounter. "Kakarot, I tired to stop loving you by hating you. I do not know what to do." He lightly laughed, and oddly enough I couldn't help but to join him. _

_ "We can take it slow, we can get accustomed to loving one another." He paused, at a lost, unsure of his next move. I was please I could make my Pharaoh become at a loss for words. Finally it wasn't me whom lost the ability to speak. I snaked my hand underneath the War Khat Crown, taking a hold of the back of his neck, I lead the way for a kiss, pulling him down to me as I moved forward._

_ The moment I felt his lips I knew then I did truly love this man, it was as it was the very first time I felt the velvety touch of his lips. It was as if liquid fire race through me, I felt his hands move to hold my face deepening the kiss. Oh his taste, the sweetness of honey locked inside his mouth. My knees wobbled under the taste of him; I'll become an addict, his taste my drug. _

_ To my utter surprise, it wasn't Brolly, nor I, who halted our moment but the Pharaoh himself. My gut wrenched, and then I knew the physical pain he endured from my rejections. He pulled away, licking his lips, eyes wide. He shook his head lightly, staring at the floor below. "Kakarot, it would be wrong if we were…to continue here." He paused looking over to the alter that still remain. _

_ Then I understood, it wasn't because of the sin we would embark in, it was the very last place his father rested before he was placed in his tomb was at that very spot. I wrapped my arm around him pulling him forward, placing my lips to his ear; I spoke for only him to hear. "I understand Vegeta…my love."_

_I cannot truly explain the sheer jubilation that overcame me when I spoke those two little words, words that meant more to us than any other. These words were raw and real. He gasped and panted, his hot breath fanning over my ear; with a great deal of strength he echoed the words back. "Kakarot, my eternal love." They way he drawled out my name gave me chills, his declaration of eternal love made me faint. _

_He stood, finding his footing much easier than I, he opened his palm helping me to my own feet. He turned, making his way out the old temple; but he halted, remaining still. "Kakarot, I will be expecting you tonight." He quickly flashed me a wicked grin. "At my private quarters, alone."_

_I gave his back a toothy grin, reaching out to clasp my hand upon his shoulder guard, squeezing it. "Of course Pharaoh, I'll be there." I watched as his cape fluttered behind him, leaving me there in the ruins of my old temple flustered, excited, anxious. _

_I had him, he was mine, and I his. We had embarked on a path into darkness, they will be slow and steady steps, but they will be taken together. _

**Okay, another chapter down, and much more to come! Also last night I was very bored, going over the plans of the fic, I begun to sketch, something I hadn't done since early highschool days. Anywho, I made a page on DeviantArt, with some old sketchings I done as a teen, and the new one da da da! Vegeta the pharaoh dressed for war, and Kakarot the High Priest! Check it out, give some feedback etc etc **

.com/gallery/

TFSrules- Thank you for the review, and hope you enjoy the new chap

Ichi-kun- That isn't a review, or a flame really… *good job*

Topbear- yes I know, but this is a fic mostly based on Kakarot's thoughts and feelings. Afterall he is the one telling the story hehe. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kit-Kit- ;) I hope you liked. Thank you for the review.

Chibi- Thank you for the review and hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 **

_I really don't fully remember how I had arrived at his door that night, everything was a haze; a lust filled haze tinged with excitement and anxiety. I remember opening his door into a dream-land; I swear it was a very dream. The swirl of the smoke mystified the room, the room was dimly lighten by the oil lamps, the linen sheets hanging from the walls blew gently by the breezes coming off the Nile. It was a beautiful sight, but it was the Pharaoh himself that took my breath away, wrapped in nothing more then a robe hanging loosely on his shoulders. As he walked towards me it gave me hints of his manhood and my mouth went dry. _

_ "Kakarot." He smiled to me, his eyes twinkled and his voice held me captivated. "You are in time; I was just about to bathe. Please join me." He held his hand out, expectantly and I didn't let the command go unheard._

_ I allowed him to guide me forward weaving me through-out his main rooms, until we reached the bathing room. I wish mine was as extravagant, the waters much like my own in the old temple and yet not. The water wasn't water at all, instead it was white. Vegeta lightly laughed at my obvious confusion. "Kakarot please tell me that this isn't your first time bathing in goat's milk." _

_ "Goat's milk? Why would you bathe in milk?" _

_ He actually threw his head back, nearly barking with laughter. I should have been offended but the sight of him so joyous is rare, and yet again I was held captivated by his utter beauty. "I bathe in goat's milk from time to time to keep my skin healthy and smooth." He reached out brushing his hand down my exposed chest, showing me instead of further explaining. "I train daily with my sword; I use these very hands to build when I am bored. Do you see Kakarot; see how soft my touch is." _

_ I nodded dumbly, yes I did feel how soft his touch is, and I wanted to keep feeling it. I lost myself time and time again in his captivating presents, I felt my heart throb and swell underneath his touch. Why must this be so wrong when it felt so right, I belonged here with him in this time and the next; I was his and I knew he was mine. _

_ When he slid the robe down ever so slowly off his right shoulder, and gave me an expectant glance, my palms became sweaty, a chill raced through-out my veins; this was it, this was what we fought so hard against, a war we were destined to lose and oddly enough I was more than fine to lose. _

_ I didn't fumble or stutter any of my movements, instead I moved with dignified grace and a playful smile as I removed my clothing and jewellery; I showed him a side of me he had never known; confidence. I knew this took him off guard, and I couldn't help but to continue my movements. I acted as though we been lovers for decades; if you counted my many dreams then this wasn't that far off to the truth. _

_ I strutted ahead, lightly stroked his dazed face as I walked on by and wadded into the warm bath. I didn't allow the strangeness of the texture of the bath to deter me from what I was trying to accomplish. I had my Pharaoh's attention entrapped, and I planned to keep it. I dove into the milk giving my Pharaoh a wonderful view of my buttocks, and slowly breeching the surface. I fixed my gaze on the sculpted beauty transfixed on me. To describe having the Pharaoh's utmost attention is unconceivable, astounding, and demolishing. _

_ I held out my hand, waiting and anticipating. Instead of taking my offer he moved to the side, stretched that amazing god like body and dove in. I couldn't see his form in the liquid, but I did however felt him. I felt his hands smoothing up from my ankles, brushing up my knees, his body moved closer, coming up from the milk he pressed his front to my back, his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Vegeta…" _

_ "You feel better than any dream could conjure." I felt his heated breath against my neck and I swallowed my moan, by the god's a fire already had ignited in my whole being; I have never felt such passion. He slipped his wayward hand upwards feeling every ridge of my defined body. "You're skin if like fire beneath my palm Kakarot. A fire I fear that will consume me whole." _

_ I wanted to consume him, take everything that he is and make it apart of me, and to share with no other. He was mine! No other dare touch him. My mind was over-run with the great sense of possession, and before it took me whole I had to give one last ditch effort to save our souls. I moved from the position he held me, I turned to face him, I needed to see his eyes, I needed to know. "Vegeta, if we continue then we will be damned. I want to be positive you know and ready." _

_ "Kakarot we have already been contemned the moment I saw you as a man." Such a truth I have ever known, we were contemned that very day. His lips locked with my own with such a desperate force, honey, that sweet taste of honey; how many times have I eaten the treat and imagine his lips? His fingers laced in my drooping locks holding me in place as he dominated my mouth, claiming, owning, his, it was all his, to have and take whenever he chose. _

_ I didn't stop my hands, no, I took the opportunity to feel and relearn the Royal flesh before me, there wasn't a slow romance, no sweet slow foreplay; no, we were just two men desperate, needy, and taking what we wanted for so long. _

_ The milk sloshed around as we moved; grinding, groping, stroking, our kiss never ending. His tongue glided against my own, no battle nor force behind it, it was explorative, feeling and tasting; remembering. I could feel his heart beat with such ferocity against my chest, and I clung onto him all the more. I needed him, the need for this man was powerful, holding me into a choke hold that I never wanted to escape from. More, I wanted more._

_ That soft hand grasped my aching sex, making me nearly arch in two. Chichi had never brought out such a reaction from me, never called out this desire and need as my Pharaoh did in one simple touch. He chuckled darkly at my reaction and I grunted, not as amused as he was. So in turn I took his manhood in a firm grasp and stroked like a professional sex worker. His reaction didn't disappoint me the least. It was my turn to chuckle as his head tossed back, releasing a hissing groan through clenched teeth; how can I not admire such beauty? I needed more. I continued to stroke my Pharaoh, watched mesmerized by his light trashing. The act of pleasuring him was doing wonders for my own self. His hips pumped forward, grinding when my fisted hand reached his base, I shuddered, my cock twitched. I couldn't nor wouldn't stop. My movements gained in speed and he let loose a string of manly groans, he held himself up by a hand on my shoulder, hanging on._

_ I couldn't believe it; I was pleasuring my Pharaoh, my eternal love. I believe it was the act alone that did it for me. Shameful really, my Pharaoh was the one being serviced by my hand and it was I who released. I couldn't stop it, no matter how much I tired. I even went as far as try to stare at the ceiling but I couldn't tear my eyes from the sight of my Pharaoh, the look of desire and passion in his eyes held me and was my ultimate undoing. I collapsed from my orgasm, leaving my Pharaoh above me, panting for more._

_ He fell to his knees keeping eye-level with me; he cupped the back of my head and gave me such a gentle kiss. He pulled away, his eyes peering into my very soul; his hands not once halted their petting or stroking. "Kakarot I cannot wait much longer to have you." _

_ "Then have me, I am yours." Again he consumed me with his powerful lips, his arms wrapping around my waist hoisting me up on the steps. I let him do as he pleased, for I wanted whatever he was willing to give. I honestly didn't know what to think or how to feel when he spread my legs like you would a woman, but once I felt the heat of his skin my thoughts went out the window. Instead I allowed myself to feel. _

_ I felt his hands reach down, one took a firm hold of my manhood coaxing it back to attention, and the other went unnoticed. My eyes never leaving his own, we both bore into one another's, looking for what we knew was there; love, certainty, and acceptance. _

_ A shout tore from my lips when I felt his girth breech me. My teeth clenched tightly nearly cracking, god's the pain was unreal; my Pharaoh did not halt, instead he pushed on, giving my manhood more attention, giving me something to concentrate on other than the splitting burning pain just beyond, and I wouldn't want any less; continue my Pharaoh, continue, make me yours. _

_ He halted once he was settled deep within me, and yes the pain was great but the idea that my Pharaoh was one with me was all that much more powerful. He waited, holding himself still, shaking with his need to continue, he waited. I shifted letting out a shuddering breath, this wouldn't get any more comfortable, there was no point in waiting; I'll never become accustomed to this. "Please Vegeta, please."_

_ "Kakarot…" He leaned in making his cock shift inside me, adding to the burning sensation. I welcomed it. I took his lips, sealing us completely together as one. He began his climb to ecstasy, and I his vassal, I allowed him to use me for his needs, I'll do anything for my Pharaoh. _

_ I hissed and arched under the pain, but I refused Vegeta to stop, instead I asked for more with breathily whines disguised as moans. I didn't want my Pharaoh to stop because I couldn't handle his love, no never. His hips gained more momentum, pulling his upper body up, holding my hips in place as he worked. _

_ I lifted my hips upwards to give him better access, and then something unbelievable occurred, it left my vision spotty and my breath hitch. With each stroke he had strike something deep within that was a piece of a glorious afterlife. My little whines became full blown moans, my body quaked under each wonderful stroke, and I saw the blissful smile on his face, which only heighten my hunger. I couldn't help but slam my hips upward with each pound foreword, and I demanded more. Faster, harder, more, more, more. _

_ He pulled my legs up on his broad shoulder; his hands awkwardly grasped each cheek spreading me more for his cock to fully nestle between them. He used all his force to nearly fuck me into the marble bath; that was what this was, we didn't make love, no, we fucked in desperation and need; for we had denied ourselves for far too long. _

_ I felt my body convulse under his power, my stomach tightened and my head swooned. Under lidded eyes I gaze upon him, the rouge hue gracing his cheeks from his passions made him all the more handsome; the sight had done it for me, I came once again with a roar, spilling my release over my abs and chest. I felt him slam forward once again, locking his hips on my own, I felt the hot splash in my channel and I knew h e had reached his pinnacle as well. _

_ His breathing was erratic, panting really, doing his best to regain himself. He nuzzled my neck, leaving little kisses beneath my ear. "I love you Kakarot." _

_ "And I you Vegeta."_

_ He pulled away to once again stare into my eyes. "When we go to the next life Kakarot, I will hold your hand, and we shall walk into hell together; hand in hand." Such a thing would make any other being fearful, acceptance of hell wasn't something anyone would want, and yet as he spoke those words to me, I felt joy. Yes we will walk in the fire pits but we will do it hand in hand, together, we can accomplish anything. _

**And boom goes the dynamite. I was going to do something very different in this chapter, that would have lead to no lemons, but I think you guys have waited long enough, so I won't be cruel. And yes I know! Goku is bottom! Gasp! I know I am a big Uke vegeta fan, and it is rare when he is seme in my fics, but things may change ;) Now on with reviews!**

**FF**

**Cara2012- yes they are actually perfectly fine with all types of sexuality, and I mean all types. I have more details on the matter on a few chapters back with an email review I posted. **

**TFSrules- Indeed, I can't make my readers wait too long. *Snicker***

**Mjmusiclover- Awe sorry to hear the your aff isn't working, hopefully things get fixed up soon ;) and as always thank you for reviewing. You know you put a smile on this face **

**AFF**

**Chibi- I hope you enjoy ;) And yes Brolly didn't interrupt, but that don't mean he won't cause trouble. Muahaha…. Aahh emm.**

**Topbear- And they have finally come together as one! Yay! Now the drama starts o.0 enjoy and review **

**Kit-kit- *Snicker* hehehe Enjoy ;)**

**Nelfie14- thank you very much my fellow Canadian, I know what you mean about being a bit flaky I am as well at times, I keep trying to remind myself to review your fic SIN! I should do it now while it is still on my mind haha. I am glad you are enjoying, and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Jubbles- ah thank you very much, and as you can tell V.W needs a beta *Still looking around the vacant room… No takers!* I am glade you are enjoying. I cannot promise you that I can email you everytime I update since I have many other things going on and my memory isn't the best in the world. :S but I will try. **

**Zofo- Haha the rocks should be put away now ;) Hope you enjoyed. And yes much more to come, since I left soo many possibilities open. I like to have you all guessing XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**In ancient times**

**Chapter 10**

_Oh the time fly's by when you're having fun, the truest thing I ever heard come from a commoner. Me and the Pharaoh has been spending most of our free time making up for lost time, my duties has been neglected as well as his own; maybe it wasn't such a good idea moving the temple inside the palace, for we found ourselves passing by only to end up in a lip lock and grope session in any hidden corner. I was in bliss, I've never been so carefree before, a weight lifted from my aching shoulders, I loved him as I wanted to love him, and to touch and feel him was a gift from the god's. _

_ My only regret was how my family life suffered. I haven't been home as much as I should, have not taught Gohan the ways of a high priest. Instead I left it all to my wife, and the guilt did hurt, but the moment I was with Vegeta none of that mattered, our families didn't exist to us then, it was just us and our love. But things could never stay harmonious, and we both faced more than just damnation._

_ It was just like any other day, the sun shone brightly down making the marble floors shine and glitter, the smell of herbs and flowers surrounding the palace swirled through the air, and the sounds of my muffled pants occupied a hidden covey. I was backed in the corner, my legs wrapped securely around my Pharaoh's hips, my clothing hanging off of me, while Vegeta pumped and nibbled me, his low groans filled my ear as he licked and kiss my neck, his powerful arms holding my great weight. I was in bliss, biting down on my knuckle to stop myself from screaming out under the powerful onslaught of passion. My eyes were hazy but I knew the figure I saw could be no other than commander Brolly himself. He stood there unmoving processing what he saw, his jaw clenched, his fists tightened, and I? Well I smirked. _

_ My Pharaoh didn't know of this, and I wasn't going to tell him, instead I arched my back to take him in deeper, and mewled the Pharaoh's given name and he harshly whispered mine back, I knew Brolly heard this. His anger evident, he snarled and whirled on his feet, only to glance back and I could see the heart break in his eyes as he gazed at the Pharaoh's back, and for that moment, I felt bad for that man. _

_ Days turned into weeks and I grew more anxious, I knew something was brewing in the eyes of Brolly, I can see how his eyes would snap back and forth from me to the Pharaoh, and every time he open his mouth my heart raced. I was expecting one day Brolly would expose us to the councillors and nobles around Vegeta's table of war and politics; instead he just put in input. He also seem to become increasingly touchy with Vegeta, from touching his arm, placing his hand near his; just touching, making a 'joke' just to wrap his arm around the Pharaoh's shoulders, hell the fool had the audacity to ask Vegeta to go hunting just them two in front of me. But I would become smug when everyone was leaving and the Pharaoh would ask me to stay behind; I know Brolly knew once everyone has left and the door would close Vegeta would have me pinned to the table and ravish my body. I would suspect Brolly was standing on the other side with his ear to the door every time and I made sure he heard me. _

_ But as I mentioned before I knew he was planning something, and he made his move, on the new moon, a month and a half after his discovery of me and the Pharaoh's secret love affair. I was doing my usual routine, going through every hall, blessing the walls and floors, accepting gifts for the god's by the slaves. I heard a rustling and a muffled shout and I reacted. I crept around the corner and I heard the hush voices of Brolly and my Pharaoh. I listened and poked my head out just to see. _

_ "Vegeta, I cannot do this any longer." Brolly held Vegeta's wrists above his head making me snarl. "I know of you and the High Priest." Brolly spat and my Pharaoh paled. "I've seen you Vegeta, and why?"_

_ "Brolly…" Vegeta didn't know what to say, he didn't have a clue about Brolly's attraction, and it was evident to us both. _

_ "Why him Vegeta?" Brolly touched his forehead to my Pharaoh's. "I am more worthy of you, we have more history. I bled for you, I fight for you, I am your friend, and…" Brolly held Vegeta's chin and my blood boiled with rage. "I love you."_

_ "Brolly… I cannot… I didn't know, I can't do this Brolly." Vegeta did his best to pull away but Brolly out matched him in strength and size. "Brolly let me go." Vegeta growled._

_ Brolly pushed his body tighter against my Pharaoh. "Tell me why first!" _

_ Vegeta struggled once again until he nearly snapped. "Damnit Brolly!" He growled lowly. "Because I love him!" He snapped nearly biting Brolly's lips. "I love him alright!" Vegeta sighed, relaxing. "Brolly, I love him that's why, I've loved him for a very long time. And I am sorry, I didn't know of your feelings for me; I thought we were just close friends. You are the only one I trust at my side cutting down the enemy Brolly, I should have known of your feelings sooner Brolly…"_

_ "If you have known sooner would it have made a difference?" Brolly almost brushed his lips against my Pharaoh's if it wasn't for Vegeta pulling back. _

_ "No…" My heart leapt, Vegeta truly loved me! "It wouldn't have made a difference, but we could have talked about it sooner. Made it clear, and then you could have moved on sooner." Vegeta spoke softly and evenly to Brolly, doing his best to keep it calm, and I admired him more. "Brolly I'm a lost cause move on, find a wife, have many children. You are my best friend and I don't want to lose your friendship Brolly, we have been through far too much to have this come between that."_

_ "That's why I am a better choice of a lover Vegeta!" Brolly was pleading now, again I find myself feeling bad for the man. _

_ "Brolly I don't love you, I cannot go to that level with you." _

_ "Only one way to know for sure Vegeta." Brolly pushed his body more closely, sealing his lips roughly against Vegeta's. Vegeta began to struggle in earnest, almost kicking and screaming. Brolly shouted and pulled away, blood dripping down his bottom lip, and blood smudge against Vegeta's. Brolly took his free hand and rubbed it in against Vegeta's lips. "My blood looks nice on you."_

_ Vegeta turned his head and nearly shouted. "Let me go now!" Brolly wouldn't budge and Vegeta took drastic measures, he slammed his head against Brolly's which efficiently made Brolly let go. Vegeta slumped against the wall, rubbing his forehead. "Get your shit together Brolly, I'm not interested and 'we' will not happen." With that my Pharaoh left turning a different corner away from me, leaving Brolly behind, he didn't get to hear what I heard. _

_ Brolly stood tall looking the direction Vegeta left and whispered under his breath. "Not yet, but it will one way or another. Mark my words Pharaoh" He briskly moved coming my way, and I leapt in surprise and made it look as if I was just innocently and ignorantly doing my chore. Brolly saw me and snarled briskly moving up to me slamming me against the wall he growled. "Have you're fun now priest, because it will not last long." _

_ I snarled back showing my teeth. "And what will you do Brolly?" _

"_I'll end it." He growled and my adrenaline skyrocketed, I pushed him off me with such force I sent him across the floor. I was shocked by my strength, I was raise as a priest not a warrior, and the look on his face told me he was just as shocked as I. _

_I took the opportunity to capitalize on our little display of male testosterone and left with the last words. "I'll be waiting." I flashed him a sly grin. 'You'll more than likely find me in the Pharaoh's arms." _

"_Watch your back priest." _

_Man was I ever surprised by my behaviour, it seems Vegeta's cockiness was rubbing off on me, and my anger was brought out easily by Brolly. These men turned me into something far more primal and oddly I liked it. I felt powerful taking Brolly down so easily, and so free, passionate and so animalistic with my Pharaoh. Of course that very day I went to his chambers and made him feel so much better, he didn't mention Brolly, but I could see it was affecting him. Brolly was Vegeta's best friend and he thought so highly of the commander, naturally I was jealous but I knew where Vegeta's heart laid; with me. _

_I didn't heed to Brolly's warnings and a week has past and I didn't see a hair of the man, out of sight out of mind. I took the time I had away from my Pharaoh and spent that time with my family, my son really. Gohan has been growing quickly, and I was amazed by him, he was so adventurous and insightful, and I knew he was going to be just like his grandfather when he is older; travelling up and down the Nile looking for that new thing to occupy his mind. I was missing out on a lot on his rearing and I knew this, he wasn't a toddler anymore but a young little boy running around the royal pool, Bulma lounging around the crisp waters with my wife at her side glaring dagger my way when I would look their way. I didn't care so much I knew Bulma wouldn't say a word, but I couldn't help but grumble under my breath seeing her rounded and bloated belly, she was due in several weeks; the new prince of Egypt will be born, and Vegeta's duties would become all the more time consuming and bothersome. _

_ I seen Vegeta pace back and forth as one of the elder councillors bothered him about a farmer's goat hoard, Bulma eyes him as well, I can see her hurt, and I could see she did care for the Pharaoh, not love but cared for him, and wanted more then what he gave her, and I understood her hate for me, but I surprised myself knowing I truly didn't care about her feelings. He was mine, and I was his. I looked to my wife and I know I have been neglecting her, I haven't touch her in so long, and I wondered if these women found comfort with themselves non sexually of course, just give each other the kind of attention and care they wished from us. Chichi deserved better and oddly so did Bulma. _

_I walked down the dark empty halls that night, humming my happiness leaving the Pharaoh's quarters deeply satiated. I stopped to lean against a column and listened to the night noises outside the palace walls, the moon was bright and round that night, it was as if I could reach out and touch it; I was so engrossed into staring into the night skies I didn't hear the steps behind me._

_ I felt a thick arm take a strong hold of me violently and quickly and a cloth was held against my lips and nose, the scent was suffocating, powerful, and disgusting. It made my head swoon and my eyes grew heavy, the deep voice nearly barked in my ear. "I told you Priest! I told you to watch you're back." Then all went dark… _

**Yay! A update! Now this is the nitty gritty of this fic, the long angst's the 'need to be one' has been completed, so the drama starts MUAHAHAH sit back my pretties and enjoy the nail biting fun! *Sigh I hope it will be that good* **

**Reviews**

**Fanfiction**

**Tfsrules**: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And Seme Vegeta is a rarity in my fics, thought it would be nice to see him doing all the work for a change :P

**Cara2012**: I know! Seme Vegeta done by V.W *gasp* I was even surprised myself when I started writing it as such. Yeah Goat's milk do have a scent, but not very pungent, it was something they did, keep the skin beautiful. Lol, I'll stick with the goats milk soap bar, it's awesome on the skin. Thank you for reviewing love it.

**Guardian of the Phoenix**: First and foremost! Nice name! and thank you for reviewing and very happy to please my fellow fangals ;)

**Adult fanfic**

**Jubbles**: Thank you, I think it is also :P, I different kind of light for Vegeta. And bad memory effects of both, rubs head grr, far too many blows to the head sucks! Thank you for reviewing Muah

**Animeslave18**: Hehehe can you recite the last chapter :P hehe, yes the drama will begin and all will be explain in the future chapters. As for Brolly, of he differently will be a big player, the women on the other hand, not as much, but they will have their say no doubt about it. Keep reading and reviewing, I'll never tire of you xoxo

**Kit-kit**: Thank you for reviewing and I am happy you enjoyed.

**Zofo:** I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and the seme hehehe, I hope you further enjoy the twists and turns.

**As always rate and review, until next time in a land far far away V.W**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10**

_I awoke with the most terrible headache I had ever had the pleasure to experience; my vision was hazy at best, memory spotty, however, I did awake with the deep sense of life perseveration and utter worry for my Pharaoh, I knew there was something terribly amiss, and it revolved around Vegeta. I fought the nausea, willing myself to see more clearly, to stand under my own strength. _

_ I heard Brolly speak to me, but his words fell upon deaf ears, I couldn't concentrate on his speech, but I knew it was laced with mocking malice; what else would have it had been other than his cruel smugness; jealously had quite a nasty ability to become filled of hatful distain, making even the most level headed men and women turn wicked, entrance their minds into a puddle of evil doings. _

_ He held me captive in his private rooms, I knew this certainly, his arms of battle lined the walls, trophies of wars won placed elegantly on his mantle, pieces of Nubian jewellery, Persian gold medallions hung on hooks, he held them in high regard, as the Pharaoh bore his battle scars. I was tied to a simple chair, bound with rough ropes, and gagged with cotton material, placed in a dark corner of the room like a delinquent child. He sat not very far from me, his hair loose the locks downcast over his eyes, he was nervous, nervous and excited. I remember thinking to myself then, what was next, what was his grand plan, was I going to die that night? _

_ I remember the scent; the empowering scent of the vile liquid he used to muddle my mind still clung to my nostrils. I wanted to scream and shout at him, talk sense in his confused obsessive mind, yet the inability to speak then was overpowering, unsure even now, if it was whatever drug he used, or it be the encompassing fear of the unknown. _

_ I knew one thing was certain; Brolly had plans of sexual conquest. His room lighten by candle lights, only surrounding his bed, the sheets neatly placed, with pedals of white orchids tossed to the floor, and a platter of sweet succulent fruit ready to be dipped in a bowl of warm honey. He was an utter fool to believe he would woo my Pharaoh in any bedroom activities, Vegeta loved me, he wouldn't debase himself to Brolly, especially while I was present. _

_ Brolly hung his head, and somehow, I knew he thought the same as I; his conquest is all in vain, Vegeta wouldn't comply with his wishes. He lifted his head slowly, his eyes fixated to the large door, and if I wasn't listening, I would have missed his quieted words. "He is coming…" _

_ The air surrounding us was heavy with anticipation and desperation, and oddly, I found myself once again pitying Brolly, I felt for the man, I really had, for once upon a time, not so long ago, it was I pining over Vegeta. My ears perked, the stomping going unmissed, yes, Brolly was correct, he was coming. _

_ I jumped in my forced seat when the door busted open, the proprieties long forgotten, the Pharaoh marched in with utter purpose, slamming the door shut behind him, making Brolly sit up straight from the sheer fury the Pharaoh displayed. I was shocked to see him dressed in full war gear, ready to fight, ready to do what he needed to do. His eyes flashed dangerously and Brolly gauged him. "Where the fuck is he Brolly? What in Ra's name are you doing?" The Pharaoh's voiced boomed, his eyes scanning the room in disgust, softening only once he saw me. I don't know how else to describe the noise that Vegeta made other than a feral growl, giving me chills. He had begun to march up to me, unsheathing his sword, with every intention of releasing me from my binds, only to be halted by Brolly._

_ "I wouldn't do that Vegeta, not if you want him to live." Brolly hadn't sounded as evil as I pictured he would, instead, he sounded miserable; heart broken. _

_ Vegeta on the other hand, his voice portrayed exactly what he felt; furious. "What are you blabbering about?" _

_ Brolly sat back down on the bed, placed his palms to his cheeks, covering himself; I knew he was filled of shame. "Do you recall many years ago, when we were still just young, just on the cusp of manhood?" Brolly paused, taking in a gulp of air, willing himself to speak. "We were called to war before our time, our first war…It was the Persians, coming to take over. It was the biggest battle I had ever seen, to this very day, so many hurt, so many injured." He lifted his shall away, his fingertip lining a scar under his bicep. "This was meant for you, this blade that caused this, was meant to kill you, the only Prince to the throne of Egypt." I didn't miss Vegeta's tremble, I, unknowing to the meaning. _

_ "Yes, I remember, quite well." I seen Vegeta's eyes slid over to me briefly. _

_ "I became so ill; I didn't think I make it through the night. It was then we knew the nature of my illness. I was poisoned. The blade was tainted, and if it wasn't for your quick thinking, I would have died." Brolly's hand fell away from fingering the old wound._

_ Vegeta stepped back, his head shook, his hands quivered. "You didn't… Brolly, please… please by the gods Brolly… tell me you had not!" I could feel the panic in my Pharaoh, a sense of dread filled me, making my nausea worsen. _

_ "You must understand, I had no other choice." I can see the bubbling of anger and hurt rise in Brolly, as he spoke each word with determination, his voice growing in volumes. "You gave me no other choice Vegeta. I've been with you since the very beginning, and I plan on being around until the very bitter end. We have done everything together Vegeta, since we were just small boys running around the palace. Yet, my affections for you went unnoticed, since the very moment it begun. It kills me to see you head over heels over a weakling priest. What is it he has that I do not?" It was a question that was never meant to be answered; a question Brolly did know the answer; love. The room was thick with desperation and tension, my Pharaoh was weighed down, with what I believe it to be, sorrow. "Don't fret Vegeta, I have the cure." Brolly lifted a vile filled of murky liquid. "I will only give it to him… if you do what I want and need of you." _

_ Vegeta's head snapped back to attention, his shoulders slumped. I could see panic laced with apprehension. Timidly, he lifted his hand to me, second guessing himself, wondering if he should make his way to me, or follow the extended palm of Brolly. Hesitantly he took one small step towards me, halting instantly when Brolly spoke. "No." It was all that needed to be said to stop the Pharaoh's actions. "His health depends solely on you Vegeta. But be forewarned, the smallest amount of insubordination, I will destroy the vile, along with it, the cure, and he will die." _

_ Slowly Vegeta reached for his **Khepresh**, sliding it down from his head, allowing it to flutter to the ground below. He hung his head, I couldn't believe what I witnessed that day, I had never seen Vegeta look so defeated, so drained, no fight in him whatsoever, and I longed to never witness it ever again. Where was my all powerful Pharaoh; stripped away piece by piece, all within that moment, bare from the objects of war, standing alone in the middle of the room, with nothing but a shred of cloth acting as his dignity. _

_ My mind screamed and whirled, and I begged for any to come and safe us from this predicament; just one holler from the Pharaoh would save him, I didn't care that a outlandish poison surged in my veins, I would willingly die if it meant he would never perform for another's pleasure and obsession. Tears stung my eyes, making the two bodies blurry as they slowly came together, heavy large hands held my Pharaoh's shoulders, keeping him in place, and I, I was a unwilling witness to an atrocity. _

**(**The **Khepresh** was an ancient Egyptian royal headdress. It is also known as the blue crown or war crown**)**

**Okay I am burning out, writer's burn out… do not worry this doesn't mean I am stopping altogether, just take time to do updates. I have been working my ass off in life and writing, and a well deserve break is due. But as I said I am not stopping, just probably take several weeks before I update. On a different note, today is a day off, yet I am working still lol, but this was cute. I was baby-sitting a four year old, and he told me a joke that made me laugh. "Knock, knock." "Whose there?" "The chicken that crossed the road and slapped itself." **

**Reviews: Will be done next chapter :3 **

**Till next time in a land far, far away V.W **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

_ It was a great evil Brolly had devised, leaving me incapacitated, an unwilling spectator of a play, a play in which was concocted by a deprived lonely man with an endless hungry obsession over perfection. In the name of Ra and Anubis I prayed, begging any whom dared listened to a dishonoured and disgraced priest. _

_ His large hands covered the Pharaoh's shoulders, in the mist of my own agony I heard him whimpered. Vegeta's head turned away, his eyes reassuring me, it broke my heart. I refused to watch, shame gnawed upon my damned soul, how could my Pharaoh sacrifice himself for my welfare, I would have willingly depart the living world if it meant my Pharaoh never perform for another's corrupted mind. _

_ But alas, once the noises of gasps and low groans reached my ears my eyes refused to behave. Brolly's hands wandered, pawing at flesh that was not his, manhandling flawlessness with rough calloused palms, squeezing and bruising. With each slow movement made my Pharaoh turn his head away, his eyes closed, and I wondered, was it me he was thinking of? Did it make it easier? I swallowed down the bile rising in my throat, the sickness of poison paled in comparison of the sickness I felt from this atrocity._

_ The sting of hot tears burned my eyes, my voice lost in the attempts to breathe, I knew somewhere inside was the strength I needed to save my Pharaoh, somewhere there was a warrior hero trying to rise through the trembles, break through the fire of my organs. With each grunt and snarl I twisted my binds, my joints cracking with my efforts, I wouldn't stop._

_ "Brolly, kiss me…" That simple sentence spilling from my Pharaoh's lips instantly halted me, turning me back into a weakened priest praying for salvation; say it isn't true! Through hazy eyes I seen the look of determination and…lust cloud Vegeta's eyes, his unbelievable soft hands caressed the cheeks of his… violator. As for Brolly, it was a request that didn't need to be repeated, his lips crashed against Vegeta's, and wave of nausea struck me violently in the gut. Despair and abhorrence filled me, how dare he, how dare they! My chest filled of rage as their kiss continued with feverous hunger, jaws loosening, lips expanding, and tongues duelled. My eyes filled of burning vehemence tears, scalding my cheeks in ferocity as they trailed down my burning cheeks. _

_ I knew Vegeta had no harbouring sexual feelings or desires for the large man, yet why did he grind himself achingly against him, why did he weave those diligent fingers in his messy hair to deepen the lip lock; the sacrifice was becoming a willing participant, and it tore at my soul. _

_ The sound of a pained yell caught my attention easily, I opened my eyes seeing my Pharaoh's sandaled feet next to my own. "Kakarot, my love, please, drink this, quickly!" My mind was left in a series of catch-up; Brolly was curled on the floor, his hand cupping his privates, while the other nursed a broken lip. I felt a surge of relief wash over me, my hands no longer bind behind me, but left free, a soft hand cupped the back of my neck tilting my head backward, and dispensed the disgusting liquid in my dried lips; I've never experienced such relief, Pharaoh still loved me, it was all just a ploy to gain the vile. _

_ My eyes became heavy, and the room dimmed, their voices blurred. To this day I am unsure of what happened between them in those moments, but I can assume it was along the lines of 'I love you' 'how dare you' so on and so forth, my head was in a blissful state of fuzz, the clashing of deadly blades was a lullaby to my weary body, I didn't fight the haze, instead welcomed it. _

_ Behind my eyes I witness a battle of godly beings, the falcon and jackal, staff and spear in animalistic hands, the sun their backdrop, they fought and snarled. Their clashing weapons clashed with a godly show of power. Sheepishly, I grinned, grinned like a man gone mad as these gods danced before me, giddy like a school boy with his first love. As I think back on it now, I can see the interpretation of these gods turned man. _

_ I was hauled from my awe-inspiring yet humorous vision by Vegeta's body covering my own. His back on my front, he acted like a shield, I did my best to struggle but my muted protest was unheard. Brolly towered over us, tears of hurt and frustration threatening to spill, his hands turned white from the sheer force he held his sword. As for Vegeta, he was breathing harshly, sword acting as a guard for us both. "Brolly, please stop this madness." I could feel the desperation in Vegeta's trembling voice, unfortunately, he was pleading to an ox, and Brolly neither heard nor saw reason. _

_ The large commander snarled, his sword sailed down clashing with Vegeta's, his other hand snatched Vegeta's throat, taking him by surprise and used all his strength to toss Vegeta's body against the floor several feet away, leaving me open and unprotected; the bane of his existence. _

_ I never felt fragile and helpless before in my life; there were no reason for me to learn how to fight, or even a possibility to be in a confrontation, I was a priest! Yet I found myself staring death in the eyes, I could see my eternal damnation in his furious eyes, and when he spoke to me, it was as if the god Anubis of the underworld was barking at his back. Yet, strange as it is, I held no fear… _

_ "Ask Ra for forgiveness priest, because I damn you to the pits!" His hand arched, his sword sung into the air, screaming it glee for my blood, it came sailing down, and I am unsure if time slowed from the poison, or the situation, but as that blade came closer threatening to cleave my skull in two, I did not blink, I did not breathe, I waited. _

_ I could feel the cold emotionless steel nearly touch my head, its fidget teeth chilled my core, freezing me in time, and just like a snap of a finger it stopped. Spit struck my face, removing my stillness in time; the rough powerful hand released me to fall to the floor in a heap. I stared up to Brolly and the sword plunged deep in his gut, twisting, the hand holding the blade steady, but the arm was shaking, my eyes trailed to my Pharaoh. This was not a victory, not a tale of the glorious hero beating a great evil… this was defeat. _

_ As Brolly collapsed to his knees, Vegeta followed, they moved in closer and my Pharaoh began to weep, all the while Brolly smiled. All emotion sucked from the room itself, and time once again halted, sound voided, all but the two kneeling. "Brolly… why, why, why. I loved you as a brother… Brolly." Vegeta took his hand from the blade, cupping the dying man's face, his tears of sorrow spilling down like a waterfall. _

_ Brolly's voice was low and weak, but as he spoke, it was as if he was screaming to the world. "Ve…geta. If there…was anyone to… take me down." He was choked by his own tears, and each pause was accompanied by a bloody cough. "I would… want it to be…you…my love." Brolly reached out weakly to Vegeta, his hand trembled violently. "All I ask for… is a… kiss goodbye…" _

_ And he did, my Pharaoh granted him his dying wish, lightly pressing his lips to the commanders, cradling his head, his dying body dragged him down as well, with one last cough Brolly was no more. I whined, my throat raw from the burn, I cried for my Pharaoh's lost, I wish I could have made it over to him, hold him close, and allowing him to mourn a man that had been at his side since birth. Instead I was left on my side on the cold unforgiving floor, just like Brolly, Vegeta hunched over his body, crying silent tears, his shoulder shook violently, and it killed me to know where Brolly's spirit was going. _

_ Life was cruel and unjust, why so much suffering, so much chaos, war, famine, disease, and hate; for the first time, I questioned the gods… _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 13**_

_ For several months he stopped talking… How else could I possibly say it, he mourned over Brolly, and in his mourning, we, the ones whom loved him suffered. He shut down on us all, sitting upon his throne of godly power, making life and death decisions with a wave of his hand, surrounded by his crooked advisors. Now that Brolly was gone, and I pushed aside, Vegeta gave them more power, and they gobbled it up like the fat greedy men they were. _

_ I thought I understood it, the relationship between my love and Brolly, the common ground of war bounded he and Brolly into a strong friendship, and because of the current happenings the Pharaoh felt betrayed, used, and grief-stricken. I really believed that once Brolly was buried and a short amount of time passed, Vegeta would be back to his old devilish self. Brolly got more than he deserved as far as I was concerned- at the time. _

_Brolly was highly decorated, spells of the Pharaoh given to him without pause by my Pharaoh, and I had no say to deny him. Brolly was placed in a mock grave for now, only to be placed in the lavish tomb of Pharaoh Vegeta the second, once his time has come. _

_ I tired to speak to Vegeta; I tried to reach him on several accounts. Yet with a flick of a wrist I was ushered away, like a troublesome child, by his ever present guards. Yes, those times were bleak, strange; Vegeta refused to speak, ensured guards flanked his sides at all times, his advisors slithering not far behind, he took women after women into the depths of his rooms only to toss them on their hides once they served their purpose to the Pharaoh. The worst of all, he never witnessed the birth of his first son, the Prince of Egypt, Prince Trunks-Akanan. _

_ I felt for the Queen, truly I did. I knew of her hurt, plain as the sun on mid-day. She was tossed to the side to clutch her beautiful baby boy, the one day ruler of Egypt, like garbage. I knew what he was doing…_

_ He was becoming something he was certainly not, cold, distant, and undesirable. A need to remove oneself from the world, to protect the ones loved, and it was killing him, killing the man I loved and admired; I couldn't let it happen, I wouldn't let him slip into such a abyss, and if I was to fail, by the gods, I will sink into the abyss with him. There isn't a path he will walk that I would not follow; he'll never be alone. _

_ With the aim of saving him from himself, I concocted a plan of deceit. Maybe not one of my best, but at the time it was all I could think of. _

_ On the day of the birth of Anubis, I raced down the great halls, with a play of distress. Slamming the grand doors open, my eyes searched and peered with horror upon my Pharaoh; gaining his utmost attention. I grinned inside. "Pharaoh! All mighty great Pharaoh, I have the most distressing information!" Slapping my hands to my knees, I gasped for air, selling my lie easily. "The tomb, it has been broken into!" _

_ Vegeta's eyes flared, his breath quickened in panic, and for the first time in- what seems like ages to me- he spoke. "Who's tomb!" That voice, a voice that sent me to my knees in idol worship, wrapped around my very being, thrilling my very soul; how I missed how voice._

_ "Commander Brolly's, my Pharaoh…" I hung my head, there wasn't any possible way I would be able to handle seeing the emotions storming around him, and I knew the possibilities that the news may incur, but I only prayed for the outcome I planned. _

_ "Ready my horse immediately. Priest, you better be ready, because I will not wait for you!" leaping to my feet I was off to the main court, pleased with how it was turning out, at least some things were working out. No man may enter a tomb of the higher ranking, unless it was family, royalty, and of course, a high priest. As it will turn out, it shall only be me and the Pharaoh alone in the tomb of a man whom died because of his love for the Pharaoh. That last thought should have made me feel guilty, instead- in that moment- I hated Brolly, and well, I was smug. _

_ The ride there was nearly uneventful, Vegeta rode furiously ahead, it was like he was leading a charge into battle, his guards tagging not far behind, just encase there was a fight to be had, and for me, well, I couldn't stop watching the way Vegeta's body moved, how his muscles flexed and jumped, his stature on the horse poised for speed, showing us exactly how fast his horse could gallop; Amerse was indeed the fastest thing I ever saw. Vegeta looked majestic, I only wish I could have seen a side profile, alas my own horse wasn't as amazing. Ironic really, my horse's name was swift; humours really. _

_ Vegeta didn't halt the horse, instead dismounted with a jump, nearly skidding in the sand, agile, and powerful; I missed the feel of him. I was in a state of catch up, rushing to him, as he disappeared into the dark corridor. Snatching a torch he lit the way. I turned to the guards. "Ensure no-one comes in or out, other than me and the Pharaoh. Seal the tomb." _

_ The echoing sound of limestone grinding onto each other is very impressive, and distantly chilling as well; one day we will never hear that sound but it will seal us from the outside world, once we were laid to rest. But for now, we heard it, we felt the chill, but breathed evenly because we can walk back out. _

_ The walk was brisk, quickly turning through the tunnels, bypassing untouched stone and earth. I was patient, waiting for Vegeta to realize that there was no robbery, no one has stepped foot in here since Brolly was put to rest. Instead I watched him, analyzed him, and appreciated him. _

_ The silence was broken by his soft voice. "Everything is here…nothing is amiss here." I eyed him wearily, watched as he slowly dropped the torch from his hand, letting it make a home in the sand below. "Why… why did you lie to me?" His shoulders shook for only a moment. "Why would you do that to me Kakarot?" I found I lost my voice, unable to speak, the way his voice trembled, how his shoulders shook, and muscles tensed, destroyed me; I hurt him, I hurt him badly and for the life of me I cursed my own stupid ill-fated plan. His voice grew in bounds, and he turned to me, eyes ablaze with rage. "Answer me!"_

_ With a jolt, my mouth flew open and words sputtered. "I had to…"_

_ "To what! To hurt me more! Lie to me, make me come here!" His was shaking, and by all rights he was furious, and all I could do was listen, listen as he cursed, and growled. I hurt him, deceived him, and for what exactly I forgotten in that moment, so lost in the storm of Vegeta's unfurled wrath. His temper slowly receded, his righteous rant faded into the darkness. Low mummers left in its wake. "What do you want from me Kakarot?" He fell to his knees in the cold sand, palming his face, and repeated the question once again, he looked so small then, so broken, and it was my fault. My heart swelled in my throat, choking me with sorrow. Dropping down with him, I tired to save him, from what exactly who truly knows, but I tried, my hands grasping his shoulders, I hung on, ignoring how he tried to wiggle from my hold, how he whispered curses under his breath. I answered him, because I was hurting as well, I needed this as much as he did. I refuse to allow him to kill his very soul, I will not allow it to happen, because it was my entire fault, every damn bit of it. If I was stronger and resisted my urges, we would never have been, Brolly would never die, Vegeta would be a happy father and good husband, we would never be here, hurt and dying. _

_ "I want you Vegeta. I want everything. Your hurt, your love, your anger, your lust, I want it all. I need to understand." My hands held him tighter against me, I felt his heart pound against my chest, none of this made sense, yet it was perfectly clear all the same. I broke him, which lead to myself to break, and thus once the dust cleared we will be stronger than ever. "I will not let you kill yourself Vegeta, I cannot allow it. This is my fault, and you will not drown in the abyss alone!" It is unreal to me, even today at the dominance I showed in the halls of a tomb over my Pharaoh. I yanked off his crown, fisting the soft dark locks in my hands, pulling his lips to mine, devouring him. To pull away and keep those glossy eyes locked to mine. "I will not allow it. I love you too much Vegeta." _

_ His swollen moist lips parted, his hands fisted my collar. "Kakarot… there's too many being hurt. I lost Brolly…" _

_ My temper flared. Brolly, I was so confused as to why our love depended on him. What was Brolly to Vegeta, I didn't know then, but I also refused to remain ignorant. A light growl and a tug on silky hair, I was focus on finding out. "What was he Vegeta, do you love him? Did you lay with him Vegeta?" Disgusted by my own insinuated claims I pushed the Pharaoh away from me, standing above him, face twisted in resentment. "Is that it Vegeta? You only came to terms you wanted him more once he was gone!" _

_ I didn't see it coming, but by the gods I felt it. A powerful strike to the jaw had me sailing against the limestone facing, dazed and disoriented. The other one took me by surprise again, this time, leaving me kneeling on the ground clutching my stomach, gasping for air._

_ "Don't you fucking dare look at me like that! Don't fucking insinuate about something you have no idea upon!" Vegeta was seething once again, and I had it coming. I was a little more awed by his strength, I'm not a small man, actually I'm the opposite, and the Pharaoh is of smaller stature, yet he took me out with two strikes. _

_ Wheezing to regain purchase of myself, I looked up to him. "Then tell me Vegeta. I need to know, let me help you." My eyes cast down to the sand below. "You're killing me Pharaoh. I die a little every day because you keep pushing me away. I'm left with bad thoughts, vengeful feelings, and distain for a dead man, whom you must have loved. Please Vegeta; tell me, what was he to you?" _

_ His chest deflated, slumping against the wall, a sigh past through his lips. "I was not the only son…" _

**Don't worry readers I haven't left! Been caught up with other things, such as reading the whole damn series of "The Authority" comics by DC, (Love it! A really badass mofo named Midnighter, check him out, oh and yeah he got a husband and daughter XD He is awesome tho, violent and gory too…) **

**Reviews**

**Fanfiction**

**Ranni-Lou- **Glad you gave it a shot and liked it. Thank you for reviewing XD

**Cara2012- **I know eh (knock knock joke) lol, the little scamp. And don't worry I think we all like some angst… TY for reviewing

**TFSRules- **I like Brolly… hard to tell, cause I keep killing him… lol, thank you for reviewing muah!

**Mjmusiclover**- Thank you hunni, I just might be getting a beta! Hurray, my fics are going to look and read soo much better! Thank you for reviewing!

**Adult Fanfiction **

**KaptajnBellaMus**- Ah thank you sweety, *Hugs and Kisses and tons to Loki's for you!*

**Geta6310**- Haha I just finished watching willy wonka today! Hehehee, thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoy the later chapters.

**Animeslave18**- Yeah been a bit tardy this season, but it's summer! Swimming camping all that fin stuff, no worries tho, I still think about what I am planning on my fics, and sometimes make mental notes to add new things etc. I am still writing sometimes just a sentence or two every now and then, but don't worry all stories will be updated and once winter comes, a lot more quicker! Thank you for reviewing! Muah

**Kit-Kit**- Thank you for reviewing, and Im only half way with this fic, still got more coming. Enjoy.

**Jubbles**- Thank you for reviewing, There's so much more coming Hope you enjoy

**Zofo- **You can never stop reading muahahhaha! I mean, thank you for reviewing lol.

**Topbear- **Yeah giving Kaka lots of love Thank you for reviewing!

**Thank you for reading, rating, reviewing, and as always, till next time from a land far far away, V.W **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

_There in the deathly silence of the tomb the torches light flickered upon his bronze skin, playing against the contours of his scarred and beautiful flesh. Words formed silently on his lips as he grasped for the right words to say, words that would shed light on this whole fissaco._

_'I was not the only son.' What in the gods name did he mean, he wasn't the only one? Was Brolly a half-ling brother? His silence held me captive, ansty with a empowering need to know - what does he mean!_

_"Kakarot..." he all but whispers my name, a ghostly movement of air passing his parted lips, the slight tremble on said lips did not go unnoticed. He closes his eyes, and tilt his head to the lime facing of the tomb, a whoosh of air escapes his lungs; it must be all that much easier to pretend there is no audience to his words. With a clench of his fist he spoke, as if no one was here to listen. "My father is considered a great man, fair and just in his ruling, making right decisions for our great golden empire. I've never known a man or woman speak ill of him." A faint smile graced his lips, leaving me hanging bi-curiously onto his words, my breath caught in my throat as a stormy expression came upon him, and dark family secrets came forth._

_"There were others before me, two elder brothers and a displaced sister." as if under a great weight, Vegeta slumped onto the sand, his back braced against the cold stone. "I am unable to give you their names, we hadn't deserve them then, however, we named each other. The eldest brother, we called him Tonaukun, then there was the middle boy Caunk, our sister was Amerse." I looked down to my feet, I knew those names, the names of the Royal pet cat was Tonaukun, the loyal dog was Canuk, and Vegeta's royal steed was Amerse._

_"And what did they call you Vegeta?" His eyes lightened up with mirth, a small sad smile tugged his lips._

_"They called me after the God Seth, because they said I was a troublemaker like the god. In which I was, always getting into things I should not, making a nuisance of myself like any small boy would. It was always Amerse whom pulled me back in line, always acting like our mother." Vegeta's eyes closed, hiding the tale tell signs of tears. "It was only when we were deem proper by age did we learn our fate. We didn't know our mothers, nor our father. We were told that one of us boys was destined for greatness, the day I turned five was the day we discovered who we were. We were the children of Pharaoh, Amerse was taken away, and never seen since. We were ushered into a room void of anything but a chair and men standing guard. There in the mists of it all was father, sitting as he was known for doing, eying us, seeing which one fit the part... I remember being scared, very scared, and if Anubis came out from the underworld to take me, I thought of it as a paradise at the time. A man come to us, and we all each was given a sword." I felt it, the oppressing feel of dread; I knew what he was going to say next, but I begged it to be wrong. "Only one will rule, only one was destined for greatness, and if we failed to comply we all lost." Vegeta's head lifted, staring into the ceiling. "The need to survive over-rides all other thoughts, it takes you wholly, just mere boys whom never held a blade before became master swordsmen, dodging and ducking, striking and blocking a form that none of us knew yet perfected when certain death was upon us. Father wanted the best, a survivor, a killer, to one day rule all of Egypt, and he gave us all the conditions to be that for him, but only I was left standing above my brothers. I didn't cry... To father, I held great valor, and might, inside, I died with my brothers..." He tilted his head to me, with an stony expression. "You wonder where Brolly ties into this all... Brolly was there, he was a prize to the winner, a witness to an immoral slaughter of two innocent boys. He was meant to be a soul guardian, the best comrade to the winner, sealed together by the bond of death and secrets. He became a brother, a friend, and shoulder to cry upon as a boy. He knew my secret, he held witness to my 'birth', the name my siblings gave me replaced by the family name Vegeta. It was Brolly whom held me up when I could not walk with the deaths of my brothers upon my shoulders, it was Brolly whom stopped me from leaping into a pit on my first battlefield, he was the one who kept convincing me to live for my brothers." Vegeta's voice rose as he spoke each sentence, adding conviction with each word spoken. "Brolly was the only one whom hated my father as much as I, he was the one to get drunk out of joy that the old bastard finally died with me! and now... he is gone. Another brother I killed..." His head sunk into his bended knees, his arms wrapped around himself. I was at a lost, my beloved held so much pain, so many secrets, and the only one whom he shared them with was gone; but he was no longer alone._

_"You have me..." There was nothing else needed to say, it would only ruin it, instead I unhooked Vegeta's arms and held him tightly against me, feeling his body shake a quiver from anger and pain. I didn't let him go, even as the light flickered and faded I held him close, nothing else mattered in this entire existence than the beautifully hurt man against me._

_How long we remain in the tomb was irrelevant, the forced opening was my doing, and something I'll never regret, Vegeta needed this, he needed support- a man in great power can be as lonely as his followers - he was never alone physically, men and women flocked around him like vultures looking for scraps, however the truth was a entire different matter altogether. The image of my mighty Pharaoh standing in a sea of people looking lost and lonely made me weep. He'll never be alone, I'll always be there, in the darkest of days to the brightest... I'll always be there. _

_Once we gathered ourselves, we stood above the place where Brolly's body layed, and said our goodbyes, as I thanked him for keeping the Pharaoh strong, I left my hate for the man behind, and left that place with a feeling of awe and respect for the late commander, and if I were in his shoes, perhaps I would have done the same..._

_Allow me to skip through time, several years from then, when Prince Trunks was a young boy and no longer the neglected baby. He looked much like his mother Bulma, but the boy was his father; the name Seth came to mind many times as the boy grew. He was into everything he shouldn't be, even tampering with my temple. How many times have I came to Vegeta exasperated by his son's antics in my temple, switching offerings, writing his name on the statue of Amun-Ra, taking Anubis staff and juggling it on Ma'at's head, the boy will be the death of me, and I prayed that I kept my cool until he was finally school age, then thank the gods the boy would be too busy with studies to rummage through the temple. Vegeta would always give me the same answer each day 'just two more years Kaka' hold on till then love'; yeah two more years, if I don't loose my mind and dangle his hellion spawn of a son over a building by then._

_Other than the hell raiser son of the Pharaoh, life was getting on well, wars have tampered down, my Son Gohan was slowly becoming a very young man, already sprouted in the double digits of age. He looks more like me as the time passes, but I worry for him. Chichi pushes studies upon him, and he begun loosing interest in the temple. I fear one day he would leave this all behind him, leaving me with no offspring to take up the temple once I'm gone, Vegeta however had came to a solution to the manner, have another child. To hear him say such things hurt, but he was right. We are unable to be together in public, sneaking around the palace like young lovers, only to return to my wife and he to his chambers. Ah yes, my Pharaoh sleeps alone, Bulma has yet returned to his room and refuses him stay in hers, she has yet forgiven him, and in all honesty, that was fine by me._

_His advice was easy to give, but hard to swallow, on both accounts, as my wife announced she was with child again Vegeta growled under his breath, yet smiled and congratulated her. Me on the other hand, I got punished, but, in the best way possible._

_He called me to his rooms, growling and rambling on and on about laying with my wife, cussed and grunted, lashing out more so at himself then me. A wicked grin came over him, and he tested my loyalties. By the sun god himself, he tested it the best way possible. Commanding me to lavish his thick cock and whisper sweet undying devotion as I gurgled his cock, his balls resting peacefully against my chin. His teeth nearly tore my shoulder, as he took me from behind, each glorious pound forward he asked who I belong to, and I answered 'yours, yours, yours, yours' with each slam of his powerful hips against my backside. My muscles squeezed him with each beautiful dirty slide out, and loosen to give him all the room to thrust back in, making my hips creak with every crash forward, by the gods I loved him, and everything he could do to my body, sodomize me from the inside out, I was his wholly, always more than willing to kneel before his greatness, to accommodate his cock inside my body. One would think after years of experiencing this high, I would wonder what it was like to be inside of him, to have his power surround me, and yes, I had thought of it, on many occasions, fine, nearly every damn moment he bent over in front of me, or when his thighs would flex, or when he gave me that coy 'I'm going to fuck you deaf and dumb' look._

_Very well, I thought of it all the damn time. Only once had I the courage to try, and it ended with me having a bloody nose and a very bad temperament. Needlessly said our night ended on an abrupt and dissatisfying night. I wondered why he wouldn't be the taker, since he nearly sodomized me nightly, and I think back to all those years ago, when he was crowned Pharaoh, was it just a lucid fantasy? Or was there more to it? I know I am the only man he's ever been in a romantic entanglement with, and it left me with more questions than answers, how was he so willing to shove my cock in his ass, and now he nearly broken my nose at the attempt... and he wouldn't be Vegeta if he didn't talk about it, no getting that stubborn man to speak is like pulling teeth. The only thing he ever said about that night was 'I'm sorry, and I love you' no explanations whatsoever about the attempted penetration, or any reasoning as to why he nearly flipped out at the idea. Once again he leaves me up to my own explanation. My only thought is well, he is in power, and not willing to give it up on any form._

_Not to say that the Pharaoh isn't a good roller in the hay, no on the contrary, he is actually quite amazing, and I do not see it becoming plain in the future, since he is actually quite perverted; in a good way. Since these are memories, and my story, I'll give you a taste of his perverted side..._

_Late in the evening, I stood before the statues of the great gods, gathering the offerings of the day off the temples alter. The sound of the great wooden doors closed didn't bother me, since my wife was known on several occasions to lock up for me, only this time the sound of another locking door to my common rooms and bedchamber caught my attention. Turning I saw a hooded person, dressed in common rags, wobbling their way before the alter, it is usual to see the poor folk here, since my temple has been moved into the palace. The hooded figure in rags crumbled to my feet before the alter, shaky hands reaching out for my robes. I gently laid a hand on his hidden head. "Tell me lost soul, what is it you seek from the gods?"_

_The voice was raspy and tired, worn and used. "I've come for salvation Priest."_

_The man must be an elder, maybe even an old solider from war looking for redemption. "What do you bring as an offering?"_

_I felt the body shake minutely underneath my palm, something I've seen countless times, grown men cry before the gods begging for their souls. The man slowly raised his head, his face hidden in shadows, his hand slithered up my thigh, and like a snake striking he took a strong gentle hold of my privates. "Wha... Stop, let go commoner!" _

_A strong hand grasped my hips as the other worked my unresponsive member, the laugh taking a more youthful playfulness, the head tilting fully back so the hood could slide off, and I was greeted by a playful Pharaoh. "What if my offering is you priest?"_

_It took a moment for my brain to process what he had said and when it fully kicked in, with the help of his flexing fingers on my rising cock, I resisted in full. "Ohhh, Ohhh no, no no. Vegeta, no, we can't!"_

_His smile grew, "Ohhh, ohh, I think we can." He wet his lips with his sinful tongue, "Come on Kaka, surely you won't deny me my offering to Amun-Ra."_

_"Blasphemy... Vegeta, no... we are in the temple of the gods!"_

_He smiled his wicked smile as he continue to work my aching cock, leaning in closer, his hands doing things to my clothing that was going unnoticed, because his words took all of my brain power to comprehend. "We are already condemned men Priest, let us lay in the blasphemy we've started years ago." and before I could process his words, those lips were touching the leaking tip of my manhood, a glimmer of red peek out to taste the glistening substance, he moaned at the taste, the vibrations against his lips worked through my cock, and I felt boneless. How is he always seem to have this effect on me._

_His eyes twinkled up at me, the dark shade of black surrounding his eyes made it all the more erotic. those dark promising eyes had me leaning against the alter for support as his lips stretched over the head of my cock, slowly sucking me into the recesses of his warm moist mouth, teasing me slowly; the years of practice had done him good, he became quite a skilled cock sucker. His hand came and cupped my sac, juggling it in his palm and pulled on the skin, taking more of me inside as he done so. He pulled away with an obscene pop, his gaze intensified, "Take off the robes priest." I didn't need further instructions. The robes went flying somewhere in the temple, and I was lead to lay on the alter, looking like a sacrifice, sprawled against the stone. While my Pharaoh stayed in his commoners robe, hovering above me. My heart raced as he took a firm hold of my hips and hauled me closer to him, my legs dangling off the stone, and he went merrily back into lavishing my hard throbbing cock with his mouth, it was like a re-birthing, the statue of Amun-Ra staring down at us smugly, the slurping sounds echoing off the walls, and the thought of my wife never came to mind. Instead I was living in the moment, enjoying this sinful experience with my fellow condemned soul._

_He pulled away from me, my cock sliding slowly away, the chill of the air frigid in comparison. His eyes glazed over with searing passion as he held me captive. "Pray priest, pray to the gods, pray them to watch and receive a love so pure, passion so hot, beg for me, call my name, and tell them, they are worthless in comparison to I."_

_My body shuddered, my mind ran white hot at his dark sinful words... "You perverted bastard..." I all but gasped, earning a chuckle from my dark lover, and a slap on my thigh, which only burned my passion higher._

_"Do it priest." He reared up, unclasping the robe that covered him, slipping it slowly from his shoulders, and I almost lost all abilities to breath at what he wore underneath. All but thick brown leather straps covered his shoulder and waist, holders for swords and daggers, but nothing in them, no blades whatsoever, just leather straps... and by the gods themselves, there were two straps running down his pelvis, onto his crotch and wrapped around his thigh. He looked glorious, sexy, and dangerous... I couldn't stop myself, I raised up, trying to capture his lips in a kiss, only to be roughly pushed back down, my back and shoulders colliding roughly against the stone alter. " .priest...pray" He leaned down, taking my nipple into his mouth, and bitten down, sure enough to leave a ring of teeth around it, that may turn into a bruise later on._

_He hooked my thighs, pulling my hips up to settle in his own, his hard cock resting innocently against my backside, slowly pushing in and out, only teasing my entrance. "Come now, priest, surely you won't make me beg you?" He added another push at his words, only adding more pressure._

_With a shout of anticipation and frustration, I arched my neck and surrendered to him, begging and praying to the gods whom surrounded us, wailed when he quickly lathered his cock with oil and slammed home inside me; it pulsed against my walls, making me cry out, the pain, the sweetest of all things, it solidified out love every time, I knew it was real, the pain was a blessing, it was a wonderful blessing, I was alive and the Pharaoh loved me, and I him. With every thrust I called a name of a god, any deity that came to mind, even repeated several which made my pharaoh chuckle above me, every soul shattering pound forward left me a withering mess- pray Kaka pray- and I prayed, and I moaned, and I shouted over the groans of passion._

_See us, hear us, enjoy us... Vegeta is my god, he is my everything, and I hear him whispering back to me, his breath hot against my skin, his sweat slicked chest rubbing against my own, he repeated the words, Kakarot is my god, he is my everything... I couldn't hold back any longer, and with a hoarse shout I came between us, my cock flexing maddeningly, the pleasure white hot in my mind, and the feel of his pulsating meat inside me urged me on to continue to spill my desire between us._

_Vegeta shook above me, his muscles tight, and with a low grunt he filled me, the rush of heat inside me was perfect, it was always perfect because that's where his cum belonged, inside me... He took a deep breath and released it slowly, my ever silent lover. His noes touches mine, and he laid a gentle sweet kiss upon my lips, the first one we shared all night. "I wish you can sleep within my bed... one day love, I will wake up to you in my arms. I promise."_

_With more shared kisses and declarations of love he left me to tend to the clean up as he made his way back to his wing of the palace, and one day I'll hold him to that promise, because there is nothing more I want, than to see the sun raise lightening up his beautiful face..._

**Yay another update, sorry for the mistakes guys, I am using the notepad program on my laptop, which btw has no spell check or grammer check... yay. **

**Thank you to all the love reviews, ratings and emails on this fic, you guys are awesome, and any questions feel free to email and ask. I reply like 99.9% of the time haha. xoxox**

**Till next time in a land far far away V.W**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

_ Each day was a blessing under the watchful eye of the sun, no threat of wars, the land gave plenty, and people went about their lives. The Nile was bountiful and giving, the creatures whom dwelled there forgiving; it was as if the gods themselves blessed the land, wrapped this wondrous land in a warm embrace. All was peaceful. My seed grew to a young man, and the other, my dearest Goten sprouted to a walking inquisitive being. My wife, gods rest her soul, in this time she glowed with warmth and happiness in our children; it was the only true happiness I could have given her, for my heart, my heart and damned soul belonged to the Pharaoh. _

_ Ah my Pharaoh then, he nearly bounced as he walked down the corridors of the palace, a smile; an asinine grin that always was in play. It made me smile back. I would ask him what brought him to such a great mood, and he would look at me with such a juvenile and silly manner and whisper 'it's a surprise' shushing me with finger to his lips in a cute playful manner; which had nothing to do with sex. _

_ I was a blissful foolish man then, signing an upbeat tune to myself, finding myself gazing into the clouds, loving every moment of my Pharaohs playfulness. It had been so long since I've seen him this delightful, always serious, lustful, and in command, it's been years since he just let go and happy. Well around this time he reminded me of a little boy who had a big exciting secret that couldn't tell his best friend even if he wanted to. His excited energy made me excited, and more curious than a feline. Alas, my poking a prodding accomplished nothing, his lips were more sealed than the dead; he would only smile and winked, quickly changing the subject to construction, to the more serious topic of his tomb._

_ It was also around then Gohan really started to strike on his own, it gave me a few headaches. As I always believed would happen, and no matter how much I tired to prepare myself for it, it was still difficult; Vegeta had remarked on this, calling me a mothering hen… lucky for him, Trunks will always be around the palace. Gohan wanted independence, he wanted to leave the capital and move further south of the Nile, to see his grandfather and venture out. I had argued more than enough and nearly begged him to remain home, continue the studies of becoming a priest, then he could roam around the capital, and once all duties were done and gone, another to take his place and I am long gone in the afterlife, he could do as he choose; in all honesty, I wanted him to remain home out of my own selfishness. I wasn't ready for my hearth to shrink, and worried of my wife's eyes straying to close on me, seeing the lies in which I laid upon. It was cowardly of me, I know. _

_ My wife, her on the other hand, she was fine about Gohan going out on his own, she deemed him ready for such a departure, however I did not share in her decision, stomping my foot down that night, only for her to slam hers down as well. It was the first time me and my wife didn't see eye to eye, and cause disharmony in the home. Gohan begged for me to see reason, to agree, allow him to go, I would not be swayed, and by my final say, with the voice of the gods, I declared my wife wrong, and my son to remain. _

_ It really wasn't the best of nights in such a harmonious time, but even now as I look back I still believe the boy should've stayed. The matter had persisted in my home, affecting my daily life and nightly, unable to fully enjoy the company of my Pharaoh due to the constant bickering at home. Contrary of what you may believe of Vegeta now by what you've read, he was quite a problem solver, he was after all Pharaoh, always solving the problems of the peoples daily._

_ He went to Gohan himself, a gentle hand on my boys' shoulder he fully agreed with us both, knowing the young man craved for adventure and my hesitance on allowing him to go. He calmly stated that he should continue his studies, be an educated man, intelligence was a golden means for any man, and that once he was done he was free to go as he pleased. I stepped in, voicing my wants, and my Pharaoh silenced me with a raised hand and daring glare. _

_ "I know what you desire of the boy, Kakarot, and honestly you ask too much of him. He is a young man, being stationary is unbecoming of him, of any youth." He turned his attention to my son, a gentle smile on his lips. "I know of your hunger boy, I had such dreams of the lands beyond the city, and I know of its beauty. When the time comes, I'll sponsor your ventures. Now let this matter be done, time will pass soon enough, and give your apologies to your father, for he is just worried for your welfare." _

_ That night I clashed with Vegeta, kicking up a wrath even Anubis would cringe. Vegeta, well he took it and gave back in ten fold, attacking my 'silly concerns' for exactly what it truly was, knew it was fear and selfishness's, holding my son back in fear of my wife catching on. I had no rebuttal, and I knew he was disappointed in me. It was his words after that really caught my attention and burned to memory. "I understand, Kakarot, I look to my own child and think one day he will be sent to war, one day he will take a life, just as I had. By the gods, I wish he will never grow, will always be that young rabble-rouser he is, but I know one day I will see him do these adult things, see him want to strike on his own, make his name known to the whole land of Egypt. However, there is nothing we can do, only allow them their freedoms. Gohan will return, this is their home, he will return and take up your mantle." He cupped my jaw bringing my chastised face closer. "Let him become a man, Kakarot, not a sheltered boy." _

_ "But I was a sheltered boy, Vegeta." He chuckled and lightly kissed my lips. _

_ "Yes, and that is something I love about you." His head tilted, eyes gazed into my own. "Do you fear the world beyond?" _

_ Teeth wearing my lip, I didn't know how to answer, my only outside experience was going to the Valley of the Kings to bury Vegeta's father. I thought about it, felt an swell of fear raise in my chest; yes I did fear it. By my look alone the Pharaoh knew. "My beloved…" His lips were moist and heated, words spoken to me in a breathy whisper making my body shiver. "I offer you the world. One day, you and I will travel and see all the lands and what they can offer us." He took my hands, held them tightly between our bodies, his forehead against my own. His eyes shone, sparkled in the night light. "Have no fear of the outside for I'll be with you, Kakarot." _

_ He held me close that night, our bodies melded together in one being as we made love slowly, passionately, each kiss a testament, each touch stroked our fire; no one, man, woman, or god could ever love or touch me as he, no other would ever satisfy me, my soul burned for him, our damnation was pure… it was a pity, after such great love making, I had to depart and join my wife to sleep. _

_ I seem to portray myself as an uncaring father, that is entirely my own fault, for you see, this is not a memoir of my life, a record of the things I've done and the people I've met, nor of my family life. This is for my Pharaoh, for my love, for the love we shared. As selfish as it sounds, it is. Now do not believe I've never cared for my sons, no, I loved them deeply and each day that past I loved them more. But my family life doesn't belong on these scrolls. These are confessions of a damned soul, and the beauty that blossomed in the sinful blasphemy. _

_ 'I offer you the world' true to his words, my Pharaoh had sent me away._

_ In the hall of the throne, Queen Bulma looked upon me in disgust, my Pharaoh sat beside her, others standing by looking on. "High priest, I wish for you to speak to the gods, it's been too long since their words blessed us. I'm sending you the mountain, bring my offering of gold, and ask them to tell their stories." _

_ Bulma was quite pleased, I on the other hand, I felt dread, but I couldn't go against my Pharaoh wishes. It was then I faced the fear of the outside world, making my pilgrimage, alone; he had lied to me, promising me he would be there by my side, yet I found myself huddled against a rock a fire to keep me warm and warn off the predators of the night. I felt fear, and loneliness, I couldn't comprehend why he wished for me to do this; I knew it was a possibility, I knew High Priest were the ones to communicate to the gods and tell their tales to their Pharaoh, but it hasn't been done in ages, why now?_

_ I huddled tighter against my small hiding place hearing the sounds of scuffled earth behind me, thoughts of a giant cat or jackal stalking me in the darkness, my heart pounded and eyes widen. I heard the tale tell sounds of something climbing the rock above me, doing everything possible to turn myself into a ball; I clenched my teeth to the point of pain and waited. I felt something brush the tips of my hair making it sway and with all my mustered courage I peeked upwards. _

_ Lazing on the top of the rock like a lazy panther was my Pharaoh a playful smile upon his lips as lidded eyes gaze into my startled ones. "Greetings, handsome." He all put purred to me. "I apologies for my tardiness, it was a nightmarish endeavor getting out of the palace, seems people just popped out from under each rock as I tired to get away."_

_ "Ve… Vegeta…" I shook off the wonderment, mimicking his playful grin. "You are as sly as a snake, Pharaoh. You'd plan this for quite sometime haven't you? You devious thing." _

_ "Guilty, my skittish, Priest." He slipped down from the rocks, effortlessly situating himself beside me, an arm wrapped around my shoulders me pulled me closer. We sat there by the fire for sometime, enjoying the silence all around us, a day ride away from the noisy city. He nudged his head closer to mine, a finger playing with the locks of my hair, we were content in the silence, welcomed it really, and I melted under the knowledge, he didn't lie to me, he kept his promise._

_ I remember looking to him, my face tilted up, lips close and I smiled. "I guess we finally get to spend the night together, Vegeta, like you promised." _

_ He had a knowing look in his eye, and kissed the tip of my nose; he didn't say anything to me, only held me tighter and I returned the favor, sharing in our body heat. _

_ What he didn't know then or now, was while he slept in my arms I looked to the night sky and I damned the gods, damned them all for not accepting the love we shared, cursed them to the abyss. I swore to them myself and Vegeta will never share that fate, for we shall walk the lands forever…_

**Oh the love the love the love, I guess this is because of the love I've been getting. I want to thank everyone who reached out to me via email, tumblr, fanfiction, adult fanfiction. Thank you all for the support I really appreciate it, the reviews, ratings, etc. God you guys are just awesome. Cara and my lovely animeslave, thats it, I am marrying both of you wonderful gals, you've been my biggest supporters right from the beginning, lots of love to you both for the warm welcome **


End file.
